Hurt
by QwertyMcQwerty
Summary: On a night when Naruto is hurt during on of the Great Fox Hunts he awakens a Kekkei Genkai and meets the Kyuubi. After training with the Kyuubi he gets a new Dojutsu and he must save the other Jinchuriki and defeat the Akatsuki. But will he be able to accomplish this with an even stronger enemy hiding in the shadows biding his time. NarutoxFem.KyuubixHarem Lemons in later chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story. The story starts off with Naruto meeting the Kyuubi. It continues on in a couple chapters going through his training, after that there will be a time skip. Naruto will be strong but not god like, he will still get his ass handed to him by a few.

The harem members are:

Female Kyuubi

Anko Mei

Temuri Yugito

(Yugito, Anko, and Mei will all be 4 years older than Naruto. Changing their ages won't affect the storyline.)

Ino

Temari

Those are all for now. If you have any suggestions mention them in the reviews. The ones mentioned the most will be added. Also DO NOT suggest Sakura or Hinata, I have my own plans for them. Also no Kushina or Tsunade, I don't feel like writing that at the moment. Chapter 1:

* * *

Today is Naruto's 6th birthday, and like every other, tonight was another 'Great Fox Hunt'. Naruto running through the streets swearing like a sailor, was trying to find any means of escape. Naruto was running the twist and turns of the alley way. 'I have to find somewhere to hide!' he thought to himself while rounding another corner. Naruto stopped as fast as he could seeing he hit a dead end. The mob started to move in as surround the boy as he started to cry.

The mob started pulling out their weapons moving forward towards the boy. One of the villagers pulled out his club and shouted, "Let's finish what the fourth started!" There were replies of 'Yeah! Down with the demon bastard!' and 'I'll avenge my family!' as they all raised their weapons bringing them down on the helpless boy.

Naruto was being beaten, cut, and burned, all he could do was scream out in pain, until the man with the club beat him over the head. When the club hit Naruto in the head he screamed as wood shot out of his body impaling most of the villagers and went unconscious, seeing this the ANBU finally decided to break it all up. When Naruto slipped into unconsciousness he went to the depths of his mind.

* * *

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Naruto woke up with his face in water. As he got up all he could hear was the leaky pipes. Looking around the dark walls and the long pipes leading down a corridor Naruto was confused. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought while following the pipe down the corridor. Naruto kept walking until he came across a giant gate. 'What the hell is that?' Naruto thought while walking closer to it.

As he got closer he could hear crying. 'Is someone in there?' he thought as he slipped through the bars traveling into the cage. Naruto was following the crying to a corner in the cage. When he got there he saw a girl, sitting there crying her eyes out.

She looked be about 18 and very beautiful. She had long blood red hair, a heart shaped face, a slender body, nice firm ass, and D cup breast. She had a body that seemed to be masterfully sculpted by Kami herself. Naruto was staring at her admiring her beauty and felt it was wrong for such a beautiful thing like her to be crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Naruto asked. Hearing his voice made her jump and look up at him. Seeing him made her cry more.

"I'm so sorry!" She shouted at him grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Naruto tensed up at the hug. This was the last thing he was expecting. Naruto deciding that he may as well accept the hug, wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked confused. The Kyuubi pulled him away remembering he had no idea who she was.

"I'm the reason why everyone hates you and beats you. I'm the Kyuubi." She told Naruto crying again. "I didn't mean to attack your village, I was trapped in a genjutsu and forced to do it."

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Now everything made sense, everyone hated him because she was sealed inside of him. As much Naruto wanted to blame it on her, he knew it wouldn't change anything and that it isn't her fault. "It's not your fault, you never hurt me, they did." Naruto said hugging her tighter.

She looked at the boy in shock. "How, how can you be so forgiving?", she asked trying to stop the tears, "It's my fault this happened to you!"

Naruto wiped the tears out of her eyes. "No, you never attacked me. It was the villagers, not you. You're not an evil being like they all say you are. You are crying and apologizing for something that is not your fault in any way." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Thank you Naruto.", she told him wiping the tears out of her eyes, "So, how about I train you so that you become stronger, that way you won't have to worry about the villagers." Naruto lit up like a christmas tree at that. "I would love that Kyuu-chan." He said hugging her tightly. Kyuubi smiled at the suffix added on. "Oh and before I go, what was that wood thing?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"That was your Kekkei Genkai, it seems you're related to the Senju clan. Well I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto-kun." She said pushing him out of the seal.

* * *

*Outside Of Naruto's Mindscape*

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage was sitting next to Naruto thinking. 'So he has the wood release Kekkei Genkai? Well this will be interesting.' As Naruto started to wake up the hokage was snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey, how are you Naruto?" The old man asked him moving closer to him.

"Ugh, I hate the hospital. I guess I'm fine." Naruto said sitting up the face the man he always felt was like the grandfather that he never had. "Hey jiji, I have a question for you."

The hokage just lifted an eyebrow to this. "What's your question Naruto?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm the host of the Kyuubi and an heir to the Senju clan?" Naruto asked enjoying the shocked look on the old man's face.

"You met the fox?" The hokage asked ignoring the the second part for now.

"Yes and she is very nice, she told me that she only attacked the village because she was trapped in a genjutsu. Didn't that happen to her before and the 1st hokage stopped her?" Naruto asked.

The old hokage was surprised Naruto knew that. "Yes she was, so she was trapped again? Do you know by whom?" he asked.

'Hey kit, tell him that it was Madara Uchiha.' the Kyuubi said to him through a mental link.

'Ah a mental link, this will come in handy! But isn't Madara dead?' Naruto replied.

'For being so young you are quite smart. No he is not dead, he has done something unnatural to himself to keep himself alive.' she responded. 'Maybe we should fix that for him, and when you grow up the way I do you have to get smart fast.' Naruto told her.

The hokage was sitting there waiting for Naruto to respond. "She says it was Madara Uchiha, that he has done something unnatural to his body to keep himself alive." He told his surrogate grandfather.

Hearing that the hokage's face darkened. "That was the last name I wanted to hear. And to answer your other question, you are the 1st hokage's great grandson and 2nd cousin of Tsunade Senju. You are also heir of two other clans." Hearing this Naruto's interest piqued to a new level.

"Two other clans? And I have family?" Naruto asked getting excited. The old man smiled at Naruto knowing how happy he was.

"Yes you have a cousin. You are heir of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan. Unfortunately you are the only heir left. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you take up your clan names yet, your father made too many enemies in the last war. On the day you become a Chunin I will let you take up the names." he told Naruto.

Naruto was a bit disappointed but understood. "Okay, I get your reasons. Hey, do you think I can use the Hokage library to start training?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose, but I will need to find you a teacher." the hokage said thinking. "No need for that jiji, Kyuu-chan said she is going to teach me." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The hokage sat their and thought for a few minutes. "I will let her teach you as long as I know about everything she teaches you. And if she lets me teach you too." the old man said to him.

'Kit, tell him I accept.' She told him.

"She accepts." Naruto told him. "Well then come to my office tomorrow, goodbye Naruto." The hokage said getting up and leaving.

Naruto laid back in the hospital bed thinking about how cool this was going to be. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, what am I going to learn first?' Naruto asked.

'Chakra control of course. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow.' She told him cutting the mental link. Naruto rolled over and went to sleep having dreams of being an epic ninja.

* * *

End Of Chapter 1 So what did you guys think? If you have any questions I will try and answer them in the next chapter. Please point out any mistakes you find.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so thanks for the reviews.

Neo Amon, I was thinking of adding in Fu, but I don't really like her. I mean I guess I could but I just find her tailed beast kinda creepy looking. I was going to have her in the story but not in the harem so she is not permanent.

* * *

Just so everyone knows yes I know that there isn't a Namikaze Clan but this isn't completely canon. So while almost everything will be canon there will be a few things that are not. Oh and for anybody who doesn't know, Naruto is actually related to the Senju, I'm pretty sure Tsunade is like his second cousin.

So far Naruto's only ability is his Good Release Kekkei Genkai, he will be getting one from the Namikaze Clan too. The Uzumaki Clan won't have a Kekkei Genkai, they are just AMAZING at fuuinjutsu so Naruto will have a natural talent for it too.

I was reading another fanfic where the author would write out Naruto's abilities for the readers every time they updated by having him in the bingo book in their fic. So I will have Naruto in the Bingo Books so you guys can know his current lvls in everything without having to pm me.  
Don't worry though, Naruto won't have godlike powers, yeah he will be badass, but he will get his ass kicked too. Nothing pisses me off more than when people make him invincible, it kinda ruins the story.

Hope you like the chapter.

P.S. There have been 2 new additions to the harem. One is Yugao Uzuki and the other is a secret. She is dead in canon but Naruto saves her. So when you're reading through and Naruto saves a woman, she is the one that is added in.

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 1*

"Well then come to my office tomorrow, goodbye Naruto." The hokage said getting up and leaving.

Naruto laid back in the hospital bed thinking about how cool this was going to be. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, what am I going to learn first?' Naruto asked.

'Chakra control of course. Now get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow.' She told him cutting the mental link. Naruto rolled over and went to sleep having dreams of being an epic ninja.

End Of Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 2:

Naruto was walking up to the hokage tower ignoring all the glare he was getting. 'I wish I didn't have to deal with this all the time.' Naruto told the Kyuubi depressingly. Kyuubi growled knowing that there was little she could do to comfort Naruto. Kyuubi hates the villagers with a passion, they call her a demon but they try and murder a child.

'Naruto look on the bright side, once you have gotten stronger and taken on your clan names you can have them all executed for the beatings.' Kyuubi told him with a sweet yet psychotic tone.

'Umm... I don't think jiji would approve of that...' Naruto responded walking into the hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto got all the way up to the door and was about to kick the door in when he stopped and just knocked. 'I guess it would be better to be polite.' Naruto thought to himself as he heard the old man tell him to enter.

"Ah Naruto, I see you made it here quite easily." The old hokage said taking a puff out of him pipe while wondering why Naruto didn't kick his door down today. The blonde haired boy moved to a seat in front of the hokage and sat down. "Now what do you want to work on today?"

Naruto already knew exactly what Kyuubi wanted him to work on. "Well Kyuu-chan says she wants me to go to the hokage library so she can teach me stuff there like reading, writing, math, science, history, strategy, and what chakra is. Then she wants me to go to a training ground and do physical training." Naruto stated waiting for a reply.

"So she isn't going to teach you any jutsus?" the old man asked curiously.

"No, not yet. She said the first two years of training are for the mind and body. With that training it will be easier for me to learn how to use my chakra." Naruto stated simply.

The hokage now knew he had nothing to worry about. He thought he was going to have to post several teams of ANBU on Naruto in case he loses control in training. But now that they aren't training chakra he has nothing to fear. "Well as long as that is you're training I have no problems with any of it. You will just have to choose a training ground."

Without a second to think about it Naruto responded, "I want training ground 44, I love that place! It was so much fun the last time!"

Hearing that the hokage and all the ANBU hiding in the room gasped thinking the same thing: 'This kid has been in the 'Forest Of Death' and lived?'.

"Na-Naruto... when have to been to training ground 44?" the hokage asked still shocked.

"Well I go and play their like everyday, but I had to live there for 3 months after I got kicked out of the orphanage." Naruto said simply getting another gasp from everyone in the room.

"Naruto, do you know that training ground 44 is very dangerous, not even jounin like to go in there!" The hokage half shouted at the boy.

Naruto only shrugged. "The only scary thing in there is the snake lady, I think you might want to see if she needs psychological help jiji." All the ANBU couldn't help but laugh at this knowing exactly who Naruto was talking about.

'Oh God! I'm so going to make fun of her later!' ANBU Dog thought trying to regain his composure.

The hokage was trying not to laugh as he too knew who Naruto was talking about. Then a thought popped into his head. "Hey Naruto, why am I just hearing about you being there now if you have met Anko there? She should have filed a report."

Naruto scratched the back of his head hoping he wasn't in trouble, "Um... well you see, she never knew I was there."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear this. "Naruto, you're telling me your stealth abilities are so good that a Special Jonin can't sense your presence?" the hokage asked unbelieving.

"Well yeah. I've had to hide from the villagers for years. And when I was in training ground 44 I used it as training to improve my stealth skills." Naruto said not sure what to do at this point.

The hokage was still shocked. He found out that SIX year old took the pain in his life and turned it into training. 'Naruto could turn out to be a real genius, rivaling the Nara clan if he is trained properly.' The hokage thought to himself before speaking to Naruto. "Okay Naruto, you can train at training ground 44. I'll let Anko know that you will be there. Also, you know that we don't want people knowing that you are from powerful clans yet. So I don't want you using you Kekkei Genkai. When the Kyuubi teaches you how to use chakra I'll have a teacher for you then."

Naruto nodded at this as Kyuubi spoke to him. 'Naruto, tell him that I can sense you have one other Kekkei Genkai that he yet to be released. And tell him I know that it isn't from the Uzumaki, I have been sealed inside of two other Uzumaki so it can't be from them or I would recognize it.'

"Hey jiji, Kyuu-chan says that I have another Kekkei Genkai that hasn't been released yet. She also says it isn't from the Uzumaki. Do you know what it is?" Naruto asked hoping to get more information.

The hokage thought for a minute before responding. "Well the Namikaze Clan have a Kekkei Genkai of its own. I don't know what it is though. You're father was the last of his clan and never told me anything about it."

Naruto sat there thinking for a minute before deciding to get up and head to the library to start his studies. Naruto and the hokage said goodbye while they were both wondering what the second Kekkei Genkai would be.

* * *

*At The Hokage Library*

'Okay Naruto, go and get the books on reading. I'll point them out to you.' Kyuubi said while looking through Naruto's eyes for the right one. 'Ah there it is! Pick that blue one up and take it over to the table.'

'Hey, so how are you going to be teaching me this stuff over the next two years?' Naruto asked while flopping down in the chair.

'Well I'm going to be teaching you the subjects that go best together. First is Reading and Writing, then Math and Science, after that is History and Strategy, and then finally you will learn about chakra.' she said while planning out the next few lessons.

'Okay, most of those make sense. But why do History and Strategy go together?'Naruto asked.

'What better way to learn Strategy than learn the successful and unsuccessful ones from history.' Kyuubi answered.

Naruto now understood and started his first lesson to learn how to read. Personally he couldn't wait until he got to start the physical training part of it, but until then he would be respectful and try and learn as much as he could from Kyuu-chan.

* * *

*Several Hours Later*

Naruto was walking up the training ground 44, he felt completely prepared for his training. He going to try his hardest and make everyone believe in him. No matter what he will complete his dream and become the strongest hokage ever.

Kyuubi sat in her cell thinking. 'This boy is really smart, he already has a basic understanding of reading and writing after only a few hours. I can't believe how stupid he acts just so he won't get hurt.' She knew she needed to do more for the boy. Teaching him was one thing but she knew there were things she could help him with out in the real world too.

Naruto's and Kyuubi's trains of thought were interrupted when Naruto got through the gate and walked into a clearing. 'So how do we start my training?' Naruto asked.

'Well first I'm going to have you draw some gravity seals on yourself. After that I will activate them. Then you will start by doing 100 push ups, sit up, and crunches. Then you will run for 5 miles straight. Once you get used to the weight I will up it. By doing this you will become a lot stronger and faster.' Kyuubi told him while sending him mental images of the seal to draw.

After Naruto drew the seal Kyuubi activated it with her own chakra. Naruto immediately fell to the ground creating a crater. Seeing this Kyuubi laughed a little.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled trying to catch his breath.

'Try standing up. Get used to these weight by doing what I told you.' Kyuubi told him and then cut the mental link so she wouldn't have to listen to Naruto whine.

* * *

*One Hour Later*

Naruto was finally able to get up and started on his workout. He could feel the pressure the seals were putting on him but tried to ignore it anyways. "Alright, lets do this." Naruto said as he started on his first push up.

* * *

*End Of Chapter 2*

There will be a 2 year time skip next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Remember it does help alot if you let me know if I made a mistake or if some part of the story confuses you.

To SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: Yeah I was feeling the same way. Next 2-3 chapter will take place two years later when he starts his ninja training. So there will be a couple more training chapter but I have to do it to explain the story. I will try to make it so there is more interaction with other people rather than just training.

To InkMystic: Sorry if it seems rushed. I really don't like writing the training where its just basic training. But I will try to develop things better so it doesn't seem so rushed.

* * *

Also, I have decided to give Naruto a Doujutsu. I feel that giving this to him will make the story more fun and that having a harem will be more believeable. I mean sure with being the last of a few clans would make him fall under the CRA, but I'm giving him a pretty big harem if you didn't see the list already.

So remember he has a mystery Kekkei Genkai to unlock and a mystery Doujutsu to unlock too. There are also mystery harem members who you won't get to know about until they come up in the story. I am still taking harem suggestion so pm me. Oh and I will take suggestions on what you guys think the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai should be, I already have an idea but maybe one of you can come up with a better one, if you do I will make sure to mention that it was your idea! And no suggestions on the Doujutsu, I already have that one picked out.

At the end of every chapter will be a list of all the harem members. The ones who are a secret will just say Mystery so you guys can still get an idea of how many will be in the harem. Anytime it gets updated I will mention that.

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 2*

Naruto was walking up to training ground 44, he felt completely prepared for his training. He going to try his hardest and make everyone believe in him. No matter what he will complete his dream and become the strongest hokage ever.

Kyuubi sat in her cell thinking. 'This boy is really smart, he already has a basic understanding of reading and writing after only a few hours. I can't believe how stupid he acts just so he won't get hurt.' She knew she needed to do more for the boy. Teaching him was one thing but she knew there were things she could help him with out in the real world too.

Naruto's and Kyuubi's trains of thought were interrupted when Naruto got through the gate and walked into a clearing. 'So how do we start my training?' Naruto asked.

'Well first I'm going to have you draw some gravity seals on yourself. After that I will activate them. Then you will start by doing 100 push ups, sit up, and crunches. Then you will run for 5 miles straight. Once you get used to the weight I will up it. By doing this you will become a lot stronger and faster.' Kyuubi told him while sending him mental images of the seal to draw.

After Naruto drew the seal Kyuubi activated it with her own chakra. Naruto immediately fell to the ground creating a crater. Seeing this Kyuubi laughed a little.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled trying to catch his breath.

'Try standing up. Get used to these weight by doing what I told you.' Kyuubi told him and then cut the mental link so she wouldn't have to listen to Naruto whine.

*One Hour Later*

Naruto was finally able to get up and started on his workout. He could feel the pressure the seals were putting on him but tried to ignore it anyways. "Alright, lets do this." Naruto said as he started on his first push up.

*End Of Chapter 2*

* * *

Chapter 3:

*Two Years Later*

Naruto came walking out of the 'The Forest Of Death' finishing his last day of training. Naruto had gotten a few inches taller and lost most of his baby fat. His body wasn't very muscular just very well toned. Like the body of a swimmer. His long blond bangs came down just past his eyebrows with the rest of his hair held up in a ponytail.

He was wearing his smaller black chuunin vest with a dark navy blue shirt underneath it. Black pants with chakra enhanced steel toed boots and his trench coat (It looks just like Anko's, just smaller)

Naruto was excited because in a few days he was going to be start the ninja academy just like the other kids his age. As he was walking through the streets he realised he had to go see the hokage to meet his new sensei. Naruto quickly turned in the opposite direction and ran towards the hokage tower.

* * *

*Hokage Tower*

Naruto knocked and opened the door as he heard the old man tell him to enter. Naruto quickly took a seat in front of the old hokage. "So who is going to be my sensei? And are they going to teach me cool jutsu?" Naruto asked barely able to hold in his excitement.

The hokage took a puff out of his pipe and stared at Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto but the man who was going to teach you how to use your Kekkei Genkai was just assigned a long term mission." He said seeing the sad look on Naruto's face. "He was the best one for this stealth mission, he will be gone for two months. So during that time I want the Kyuubi to teach you how to use chakra."

Hearing that he was still getting training brightened up Naruto. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, you were going to start teaching me how to use chakra anyways right?' He asked through the mental link.

'Yes I was, but with the hokage's approval, it will make things a lot easier.' she replied thinking of the different things that she would have Naruto do for his training.

"Yeah she was going to teach me anyways. So when am I going to start the academy jiji?" Naruto asked.

"You will be starting the academy in 3 days along with the other kids your age. Now Naruto, there is something important I need to talk to you about." The old hokage told him seriously.

Naruto immediately dropped his excited mood for a more serious one. "What is it?" Naruto asked calmly.

"You are going to be put in a class with mostly children from clans, no matter what they do or say you CANNOT let them know about your heritage. I'm not telling you to not show off, just don't use your Kekkei Genkai. Remember if people found out right now, you would be in danger." The hokage explained to him.

"Don't worry, I won't do that." Naruto said getting up, "Is there anything else?"

"Ah yes, the yearly Shogi tournament is coming up in 2 days. I entered you in so I can see your strategy skills." the old hokage told him with a smile. Naruto nodded and left the room heading back to training ground 44.

* * *

*At Training Ground 44*

Naruto had been training here for the past 2 years and hadn't seen Anko once. He asked the hokage about her and he told him that between her missions and working at T&I (Torture and Information) that she hadn't been there in quite some time.

Naruto had seen her before around the village or when he was sneaking through the forest but he had never talked to her. Naruto shrugged it off thinking he would meet her eventually. He reached the clearing where he normally trained and went inside of the seal.

* * *

*Inside the seal*

Naruto appeared in front of the bars and frowned at seeing them but walked on through anyways. He kept on going through the cage hearing the dripping of a pipe towards the back of the cage. 'What is she doing so far back in here?' Naruto thought as he walked farther into the cage.

Naruto found her sitting in a corner staring at the wall depressingly. "Hey Kyuu-chan, why don't you ever change the look of this place?" Naruto asked as she snapped her head up in surprise that he was here.

"Well it's your mindscape, I don't have the power to do that." She responded looking depressed. Seeing her look so sad Naruto closed his eyes and focused. Everything in the room cracked. The walls, floor, water, and bars all cracked as if they were glass and fell away to complete whiteness. Kyuubi looked up at him in shock wondering what the hell he was doing.

Then soft green grass started to spread as far as the eye can see. Then a blue sky with clouds popping up in random places appeared. Then mountains and trees. Kyuubi sat there in amazement watching Naruto create a world for her. Then forest animals were created as they ran out into the forest to start finding homes. Kyuubi felt the ground shake as a beautiful waterfall burst out of the ground.

Seeing the waterfall a few of the animals walked over to it to drink from the big pond it had created. Then several trees disappeared leaving a clearing. In the clearing a wooden cabin slowly rose out of the ground. Naruto panted wiping the sweat off his brow admiring his good work. "Hope you like it Kyuu-chan." He said as he passed out.

*A Little While Later*

Naruto slowly woke up with a slight migraine. He kept still feeling too comfortable to move. He felt something soft a furry drift across his hand, he recognized it as one of Kyuubi's tails and started to play with it. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi's beautiful red ones staring down at him. He sat up and she tackled him into a hug.

"Thank you for changing it to this Naru-kun!" she yelled as she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed a bit and wrapped his arms around her, he always loved when he got hugs from her.

"Anything for you Kyuu-chan." He said.

Kyuubi sat up and looked at him. 'I can't wait until he is older and I can tell him and show him how much I really love him.' she thought to herself.

Naruto sat up and looked at her to see a collar around her neck that said 'SEAL'. "What's that?" Naruto asked poking the collar.

Kyuubi looked at it and read it. "Oh well when you changed your mindscape the seal changed to a collar." she explained.

Naruto frowned at hearing that. "I don't want you to have a collar, it kinda makes it seem like your my slave." he told her and Kyuubi giggled at that.

"Well it's better than that cell." she told him standing up. "Now, let's start on your chakra training."

She showed him how to balance a leaf, and to walk on trees and water. Naruto watched this and thought it was so cool. Kyuubi pushed him out of the seal to start on the chakra training.

* * *

*Two Days Later*

Naruto had finally gotten the leaf balance exercise down and Kyuubi said she was going to teach him a jutsu tomorrow to help with his training. Naruto rolled out of bed getting ready for the Shogi tournament today. 'Man, I bet the entire Nara clan will be there.' Naruto thought as he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

'So what if they are? Your strategy skills are great, I bet you will beat a lot of them.' Kyuubi told him trying to boost his confidence.

'Maybe, but I really just want to keep training.' Naruto said in a slight whining tone.

Kyuubi giggled at that and got an idea. 'Hey Naruto, if you can win the tournament I'll teach you the jutsu tonight instead of tomorrow.' she told him knowing it would drive him crazy.

Naruto jumped up in the air with excitement. "LOOK OUT YOU LAZY ASS NARA CLAN! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS GONNA WIN TODAY!" He shouted while running out the door.

* * *

*At The Shogi Tournament*

Naruto walked into the big convention center building. Just like Naruto predicted almost the entire Nara clan was there, some of them were in the chairs watching, while others were taking seats at the playing tables. Naruto walked over to where some of the chuunin and jounin are. Naruto knew a few of them and they were nice to him. "Hey guys, what are you doing over here?" he asked and some of them looked up and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, we're making bets on who we think is going to win. You want to make a bet?" Kurenai asked with a smile. Naruto had known Kurenai for a while now. He had always thought she was beautiful and really like her eyes because they reminded him of Kyuubi's.

"Yeah sounds like fun, what are we betting?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with one of his famous eye smiles. "Bets are either money or a ninja scroll. Winner takes all." He explained.

Naruto nodded and took out his wallet and dropped it into the betting pot they had going. "I place a bet on me to win!" Naruto said with a smile.

The jounin and chuunin laughed. One stood up and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Kid, if you make it past the first round I'll buy you all your ramen for the next year!" he said and Naruto's eyes lit with a fire of determination.

"Oh man, you shouldn't have made that bet!" Naruto said as he walked off towards his playing table.

* * *

*At the table*

Naruto found his assigned table and his first opponent. One of the random Nara clan members was Naruto's first opponent. Naruto shook his hand and the hokage called out for the matches to begin.

Naruto kept thinking 50 moves in advance and calculating the different options as he ruthlessly destroyed his opponent winning his game. Naruto stood up with a smirk on his face seeing the jounin who made the ramen bet look at him in horror. The Nara clan member held his head in his hand in shame.

* * *

*Round 2*

Naruto moved to the next table and met his new opponent. Shikamaru Nara. Even Naruto knew this guy was a genius, but nobody knew how much of a genius Naruto was. Naruto started out his match cautiously waiting to see how the young Shikamaru would play.

Shikamaru sat there in shock. This Naruto kid was beating him! 'I don't know how he's doing this. He's reading my every move and thinking several turns in advance!' Shikamaru thought as he kept playing trying to win but to no avail.

Shikamaru stood up and shook Naruto's hand. Seeing Naruto defeat 2 Naras in a row everyone had their eyes on him. "Great game Naruto, I was thinking a 100 moves in advance but I guess that just wasn't enough. But I want a rematch sometime." Shikamaru said walking away. Naruto smiled at this hoping that he may have found a new friend.

* * *

*Round 3*

Naruto's next opponent sat down in front of him and shook his hand while lighting his cigarette. "My name is Asuma Sarutobi, you're Naruto right? My father has told me a lot about you." He said and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah, jiji has told me a lot about you too. But just because you're his son doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Naruto said with a smile making Asuma laugh.

"I wouldn't want you to kid. Now let's play." He said as he set up the board.

Naruto and Asuma had been playing for 20 minutes and Asuma knew he was losing. He put out his cigarette and heard some gasp. People knew that Asuma only put out his cigarette when he was taking things seriously. Everybody was beginning to realise how much they underestimated Naruto and how wrong they were to do it.

'Looks like Naruto is going to beat you, I can't wait to make fun of you later.' thought the old hokage as he watched the matches.

Asuma and Naruto played for another 10 minutes before Naruto finally defeated him. All the ninja present were shocked by this. Asuma was one of the village's greatest strategist. Asuma told Naruto just about the same thing that Shikamaru did and walked off hearing the taunts of the jounin that he got beat by a little kid.

The hokage stood up and quieted everyone down. "Now we are onto the final match. The final match will be between the champion for 6 years in a row, Shikaku Nara!" Nobody was shocked to hear that Shikaku had made it to the finals. "His opponent will be, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hearing Naruto's name everybody started whispering that they couldn't believe that a 8 year old had made it to the final round.

* * *

*The Final Round*

Naruto sat across from Shikaku and shook hand. "This will be fun." Naruto said while cracking his neck and preparing to play.

Shikaku looked at the boy and was proud, 'If his parents could see him now they would be so proud of him.' Shikaku had always wanted to adopt Naruto, much like the other clans but the council was always blocking them on it. 'Its too bad you never had gotten a good home Naruto.' he thought as he too prepared to play.

Since the game started Naruto was as cautious as could be, he wasn't being as cocky as he had been in the previous rounds. He watched Shikaku's movement's and developed several plans and kept planning several moves ahead.

Shikaku did the same as Naruto and was surprised that there was a strategist who might be even better than him. He knew Naruto's mind was working on several plans and all of them working 200 moves in advance. He didn't know how the kid got to be so good but was glad he had finally found a good opponent. "Naruto, I'm surprised at how many plans you have, and how many steps in advance you're planning." Shikaku told him with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, "Thanks, I'm glad I found a fun opponent." He said as he moved a piece into place and shocking Shikaku.

'Crap! I didn't even see that move! I'm going to have to work extra hard to win this.' He thought as he moved another piece.

Their game carried on for a hour as they each took time thinking things out before they moved a piece. Shikaku moved a piece thinking he was going to win on his next turn until he saw the smirk on Naruto's face. He quickly looked down back at the board and groaned. "Crap! I didn't see that one!" Shikaku said as Naruto moved his piece and won.

"That was a good game Shikaku, we should definitely play again." Naruto said as he stood up and stretched. Everyone was shocked. Shikaku, the greatest strategist the leaf had ever seen had just gotten beaten by a 8 year old kid.

The hokage stood up and was just as shocked as everyone else. "Well, it looks like we have a new winner. Naruto Uzumaki!" He said handing Naruto the prize medal. Naruto thanked him and walked over to the shocked chuunin and jounin.

"Time to pay up!" Naruto said with a smirk on his face. They all nodded dumbly as they were all still shocked that he won. Kurenai took the bag of money with a few scrolls in it and handed it to Naruto.

"That was great Naruto, good job!" Kurenai said as Naruto put the money in his wallet and the scrolls in his pocket.

"Thanks! Well I gotta go, see you guys later!" Naruto said as he ran out the building towards the training ground.

* * *

*At Training Ground 44*

Naruto quickly sat down and looked at the scrolls. They were of basic elemental attacks. There was one for each element and then an additional scroll which Naruto opened. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, this scroll says its for the clone technique.' Naruto said hoping to learn it for pranks.

'You should sell it, I'm going to teach you the shadow clone jutsu. It's much stronger and because of how much chakra you have you can't make a simple clone like one from that scroll.' she explained to him as she slowly pulled his mind into the seal.

* * *

*Inside the seal*

Naruto appeared next to Kyuubi and sat on the grass waiting for her instructions. "Now, I will show you the hand signs for this and then you will go try it. While shadow clones can't help with physical training, they can help with mental and chakra training being as they pass on their memories to the summoner." she explain and smiled at the look Naruto had on his face.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto said as he watched her do the hand signs and then left the seal.

* * *

*Outside the seal*

Naruto opened his eyes and went through the hand signs and poured all his chakra into it and yelled out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and all around him there popped into existence hundreds of clones. Naruto whistled at the site of the clones. 'Wow, how many are there Kyuu-chan?' he asked her through the mental link.

'There are 400 of them, nice job Naru-kun!' Kyuubi told him in surprise. She knew that he would make a lot of clones but she didn't think he would make this many.

Naruto set them to work. He had 200 of them work on water walking while the other 200 worked on tree walking. Naruto went home to get some sleep so he could go to the academy the next day.

* * *

*The next morning*

Naruto woke up feeling drained but knew he had to get up. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, why am I so tired?' He asked as headed towards the shower.

'Because the clones only dispelled themselves a couple of hours ago. But you mastered water and tree walking. I didn't think you would be able to do it in one night, but you did create A LOT more clones than I thought you would.' she said making Naruto smile as he started to remember tree and water walking.

'Its weird having memories of something I never personally did. But its really cool, training will go alot faster.' Naruto said as Kyuubi giggled at his excitement.

* * *

*At the Academy*

Naruto walked into his academy classroom late and everyone looked up at him. "Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki, I am your teacher Iruka Umino. Take a seat and try not to be late next time." Iruka said to Naruto and turned back to the board.

Naruto nodded and took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, what did I miss?" Naruto asked leaning back in his chair.

Shikamaru looked opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "Nothin much, he told us his name and that we will be learning basic jutsus and stuff throughout our four years here." he explained and closed his eyes again.

Naruto nodded and looked around the classroom. He saw a weird circle paper with seals written around it on the wall. Naruto raised his hand waiting to be called on.

Iruka looked up and saw Naruto's hand and decided to see what he wanted. "Do you have a question Naruto?" Iruka asked stopping his explanation on how Konoha was founded.

"Um yeah, what's that circle thing on the wall?" Naruto asked pointing at the weird circle.

Iruka smiled. "I was wondering who would be the first one to point it out. It is chakra paper which tells you what element affinity you have. Any of you who know how to channel chakra can come try it." He said, as soon as he said that all the clan child ran over to it. Naruto just waited in line.

"Naruto, you know how to use chakra?" Iruka asked surprised that someone had taught him something.

"Yeah, I have a great teacher!" Naruto said waiting his turn. All the clan children went most of them had fire, a few had lightning or water. There were little bits of fire or water damage but the seals around the paper immediately fixed it as the next kid went up.

Naruto went up and everyone was looking to see what Naruto would have. Naruto channeled his chakra and a huge slice went through the wall, then water poured down to the floor while fire stretched to the ceiling. Then a lot of the wall started to turn to rock while another part of it shocked lightning across it. Everyone was stunned, especially Iruka. Naruto had an amazingly strong affinity to all elements.

"T-thats im-impossible!" Iruka yelled as he saw the damage that not even the seal could fix. Iruka immediately created a clone and it went to get the hokage. "N-Naruto... t-there's no way possible for someone to have all five elemental affinities." Iruka said trying to think of some kind of explanation.

* * *

*At The Hokage's Office*

A clone of Iruka appeared in the office using the body flicker technique and started yelling about Naruto. When the hokage finally got him to calm down and explain his eyes went as wide as they possibly could. The hokage himself used the body flicker technique and appeared at the academy.

* * *

*Back at the academy*

Everyone saw the hokage in their classroom and bowed, well everyone except Naruto. "Hey jiji, sorry about the mess." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. The hokage laughed seeing the damage.

"No need to be sorry my boy, what you did is amazing." The hokage responded. Everyone was shocked at how they talked towards each other. It was as if they were family. "I have no idea how you have an affinity to all and so strong too, but I think it just proves it more that you're going to become a great ninja!" the hokage told him shocking everyone again.

Several teachers talked to the hokage and the children were whispering about Naruto. Naruto walked back to his seat and looked at Shikamaru. "So what do you think about this Shikamaru?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead and smiled, "I think you incredibly troublesome Naruto." Naruto and Shikamaru laughed at that and talked with some other students for a while until it was time to go home.

* * *

*Back At Training Ground 44*

Naruto was back at the training ground ready to train. 'So Kyuu-chan, now that we know my affinities are we going to start training?' A hopeful Naruto asked.

'Y-yeah, I really wasn't expecting that though. But first I want to teach you things in this order, kunai and shuriken, taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and then fuinjutsu.' she said to him still shocked that he had all of the element affinities.

* * *

*Two Months Later*

Naruto had created hundreds of shadow clones and they got to work. In a few short days Naruto's accuracy became perfect. He was able to hit any target that was set up. After that he started to learn taijutsu stances, Naruto kept training with his clones maximizing his training. Two months he had already mastered the basic taijutsu stance and the Kitsune taijutsu stance that Kyuubi had created. He had just recently started his ninjutsu training, but with the clones he was mastering jutsus at an amazing rate.

'Wow Kyuu-chan, I'm surprised that I've been able to learn all this stuff so quickly.' Naruto said as he slowly dispelled the clones learning their memories.

'Well, you know the Senju clan wasn't called "The clan with a thousand skills" for nothing.' Kyuubi responded even though she was a bit surprised too.

'I suppose you're right, well I should probably go to jiji to meet my sensei.' Naruto told her as he walked through the forest. Naruto took a deep breath in smelling all the distant smells throughout the forest. Naruto ran on through the forest until he felt a faint chakra pulse. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, did you feel that?' Naruto asked as he moved towards it.

'Yeah, it felt weak, go find what it was.' She responded and Naruto nodded and jumped through the trees towards it. Landing on the ground in front of a mountain he looked up at the wall. 'Look at that right there on the mountain side wall.' she said and Naruto brushed away some of the overgrowth to reveal a seal.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto asked.

'Well judging by the look of it, it's a blood seal. And the clan seal above it appears to be the Senju clan. Bite your thumb and wipe the blood across the seal.' she told him and Naruto did so. The seal glowed and it turned into a passageway. Naruto walked through and it closed behind him.

* * *

*The Cave Of The Thunder God*

Naruto walked through the passageway which was lit up by torches hung on the walls. On the walls were pictographs showing a story of the first Senju meeting the Thunder God and defeating him in battle. The god was so impressed that he gave the Senju his blade to be used by his family for the rest of time.

Naruto walked out of the passageway into a chamber. The path led right up to an altar and on it was the sword. Naruto walked up the steps and looked down at the altar. The handle of the blade was covered in yellow lightning, the blade looked impossible to grab. Naruto looked at the words inscribed on the altar:

_Only those of true Senju blood can use the Sword of the Thunder God. Those unworthy or not of Senju blood will be destroyed upon contact of the blade. But if you are a worthy Senju reach out and grasp the blade. Prove yourself to the God of Thunder! _

Naruto reached out and grabbed the handle, he was surprised the lightning hadn't hurt him. He channeled chakra into the handle and it sprang to life. A long yellow lightning blade erupted from the hilt with a hiss. Naruto moved the blade around a bit. 'Wow, this is so cool!' Naruto thought.

'Yes, this is quite amazing!' Kyuubi told him.

Naruto channeled more chakra into the blade and it shut off. He clipped it onto his belt and walked back through the passageway and left. Once outside he unclipped it and activated it. He ran towards a tree and the blade slashed right through it and lightning crackled across the tree. Naruto clipped it back to his belt and smiled. 'I'm so badass.' he thought as he made his way to the hokage tower.

* * *

*At the Hokage Tower*

Naruto kicked down the hokage's door. "Hey jiji! I have something awesome to show you!" he yelled as he ran towards the desk. The old Sarutobi looked up with a smile on his face.

"What do you have today Naruto? A new jutsu?" He asked thinking he would be showed a new water or fire jutsu.

"No! Something better!" Naruto said as he reached towards his belt. Hearing that it was something better really piqued the hokage's interest. Naruto pulled out a handle and channeled chakra into and the blade erupted from the hilt with a hiss again. When the old hokage saw this he fell out of his chair.

"Wh-where! Where did you find that!" The hokage asked in amazement seeing his old sensei's weapon again. Naruto explained to him the cave and the hokage was amazed. He had heard stories of it but never knew that it actually existed.

"Naruto, I know it's your birthright to wield that blade, but you can't use it until we announce your heritage. People would ask too many questions." The hokage told him.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I will only use it in case of emergency, just like my Kekkei Genkai." Naruto told him with a smile.

"Good, now I will call in your sensei. Bear!" As soon as the hokage said that an ANBU wearing a bear mask appeared. "Take off your mask." the hokage order. The ANBU nodded and removed his mask. Naruto looked at him to see a ninja that he had never met before.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Yamato." Said a tall man with brown hair and an expressionless face. Naruto stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yamato sensei, when do we begin training?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, be at training ground 44 at 8 am." With that Yamato disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto said goodbye to the hokage and left for his house.

* * *

End Of Chapter 3

WOW! That was a loooong chapter. Chapter 4 will be another time skip with flashbacks on his training with Yamato. Well leave reviews of what you think!

* * *

Harem Members: - Updated!

Female Kyuubi

Anko

Mei Terumi

Yugito

Kurenai

Yugao

Mystery- Will be revealed in next chapter!

(Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Mei will all be 4 years older than Naruto. Changing their ages won't affect the storyline.)

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Samui

Hinata - I said she wasn't going to be in the harem but I caved. I couldn't kill her off like I planned.

Ayame

Mystery- Will be introduced in a few chapters

Mystery- Won't be introduced until after the training with Jiraiya timeskip

Those are all for now. If you have any suggestions mention them in the reviews. The ones mentioned the most will be added. Also DO NOT suggest Sakura, I have my own plans for her. Also no Kushina or Tsunade, I don't feel like writing that at the moment.


	4. Author's Note

Okay, so this is not a chapter. This is a Author's Note to all my fans. I have gotten A LOT of reviews and pms telling me what a mistake it was for different parts of the harem. So I want you all to read this and leave a review of who you think should be in the harem and about what size you think would be reasonable. Most popular suggestions will be used. Also because of the pure hatred that everyone seems to have towards Hinata when she is paired with Naruto, she is no longer in the harem. She will be paired up with Kiba.

So thanks for reading and leave your suggestions. And remember, I'm still taking suggestions on what the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai should be!

~Qwerty McQwerty


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so I am not putting Hinata in the harem any more. I had put her there because I had no idea what to do with her. But thanks to SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, she will be paired up with someone, but I wanted you guys to let me know if she should be paired with Gaara or Kiba. Whichever pairing is liked the most in the reviews will be chosen.

* * *

To riffin121296, I agree that is one of the stupidest excuses being as she is from the leaf village and also his mother. Kushina won't be in the story though. But, that kind of excuse will be used for Mei. How I'm going to set up her relationship with Naruto is that Minato had set them up in an arranged marriage with his longtime friend(Mei's Father). After the Kyuubi attack the council tells Mei's family that they all died. Being as they are from another village and all this is more believeable.

* * *

This is how the next few chapters are going to go. The next few chapters will be the Civil War in Kirigakure Arc & then the Uchiha massacre Arc. Then 2 year time skip to the Wave mission Arc & Chuunin Exams Arc. After that will be a timeskip of Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya. Once we are after the final time skip then Naruto will actually start pursuing relationships and more comedy will be added in. I'm trying to make each Arc only 2-3 chapters long.

Oh and I am changing the time of the Uchiha massacre by 2 years, Instead of it happening when Naruto and Sasuke were it will happen when they are 10.

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 3*

*At the Hokage Tower*

Naruto kicked down the hokage's door. "Hey jiji! I have something awesome to show you!" he yelled as he ran towards the desk. The old Sarutobi looked up with a smile on his face.

"What do you have today Naruto? A new jutsu?" He asked thinking he would be showed a new water or fire jutsu.

"No! Something better!" Naruto said as he reached towards his belt. Hearing that it was something better really piqued the hokage's interest. Naruto pulled out a handle and channeled chakra into and the blade erupted from the hilt with a hiss again. When the old hokage saw this he fell out of his chair.

"Wh-where! Where did you find that!" The hokage asked in amazement seeing his old sensei's weapon again. Naruto explained to him the cave and the hokage was amazed. He had heard stories of it but never knew that it actually existed.

"Naruto, I know it's your birthright to wield that blade, but you can't use it until we announce your heritage. People would ask too many questions." The hokage told him.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I will only use it in case of emergency, just like my Kekkei Genkai." Naruto told him with a smile.

"Good, now I will call in your sensei. Bear!" As soon as the hokage said that an ANBU wearing a bear mask appeared. "Take off your mask." the hokage order. The ANBU nodded and removed his mask. Naruto looked at him to see a ninja that he had never met before.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me Yamato." Said a tall man with brown hair and an expressionless face. Naruto stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yamato sensei, when do we begin training?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, be at training ground 44 at 8 am." With that Yamato disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto said goodbye to the hokage and left for his house.

*End Of Chapter 3*

* * *

And Now Chapter 4:

Naruto woke up in his bed stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over at his clock he saw it was 7am. Naruto closed his eyes and started to meditate. He learned that be meditating he would enter his mindscape a lot faster.

* * *

*Mindscape*

Naruto opened his eyes. He was sitting on the green grass underneath a tree. Naruto got up and walked towards the cabin. He opened the door and saw Kyuubi sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Hey Kyuu-chan, how are you today?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her.

Kyuubi smiled at him and yawned. "Well I'm still tired but there something I need to talk to you about." She said while her foxtails started sliding around.

Naruto grabbed one of her tails and started petting it which earned a purr from her. "What did you need to talk about?" Naruto asked while still petting her tail.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sign the fox summon?" She asked preparing herself for his excitement.

"WOW! That would be so cool! I would love to sign it!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Kyuubi giggled at this, she always found Naruto amusing. She did a few hand signs and a fox with a scroll attached to it's back appeared.

The fox immediately bowed. "Hello master Kyuubi-sama, what can I do for you today?"

"Why does he call you master?" Naruto asked confusingly. Kyuubi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, I'm the strongest fox, making me the boss summon and ruler of the other foxes." She explained to him and earned an "Ohhhh..." which she face palmed to. Kyuubi looked to the summoned fox. "I want you to let my host sign the contract."

The fox was stunned by this for a moment but unrolled the scroll and the fox disappeared. Naruto quickly signed it and copied the hand signs that Kyuubi did resummoned the fox. "Well done Naruto, you are now a summoner of the fox clan. My name is Kurtoma, I will spread to the rest of the clan that we have a new summoner." With that said Kurtoma disappeared.

"Naruto remember, whatever chakra you use while summoning, a fox with that affinity will be summoned. And the more chakra you put into it the bigger and stronger it will be." Naruto nodded at this and was really excited to test it out. "Oh and don't summon me. I'm not even sure if it would work, but it would freak everyone out." Kyuubi explained now a little depressed at the thought of being sealed.

Naruto knew why she was upset and hated himself for it. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I'll figure out a way to get you out of here. I gotta go now and meet Yamato sensei." Naruto said as he left the mindscape. Kyuubi sat there crying hoping that Naruto could one day get her out so he could really hold him.

* * *

*Outside the Mindscape*

Naruto quickly got up and showered. He ran into the kitchen and ate the breakfast he had a shadow clone make while he was in the shower. After inhaling his breakfast he bounded out the door towards his training ground to meet his new sensei.

* * *

*At training ground 44*

Naruto ran into the clearing waiting for his new sensei. He didn't have to wait very long as Yamato shuushined into the clearing. "Okay Naruto, lets get started on your Kekkei Genkai training."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Yamato. "Let's do this Yamato-sensei!"

* * *

*Timeskip!*

A 10 year old Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, isn't today the day of my final test with Yamato-sensei?' He asked through the mental link.

'Yeah it is, remember to not hold back.' She replied.

'Don't worry I won't.' He said as he finished getting ready and headed out the door.

* * *

*Training Ground 44*

Naruto arrived at the training ground to find his sensei and the old hokage already there. "Hey Jiji, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ran over to them.

"Ah there you are Naruto. I've come to watch your test." The old hokage explained.

Naruto nodded at this and the put his hands together channeling his chakra. Out of the ground sprang a wooden chair. "Well here, have a seat and enjoy the show." Naruto said walking over to Yamato he released his gravity seals from 7 to 5. "Ready sensei?" Naruto asked dropping into his taijutsu stance. Yamato got into his stance and nodded.

Naruto, using the kitsune style, waited for Yamato to make the first move. Yamato using the standard ANBU taijutsu stance rushed Naruto. With Naruto moving like a fox, Yamato couldn't land a blow on him. Naruto timed it perfectly and when he saw the opening he quickly jabbed Yamato in the stomach.

Yamato quickly clutched his stomach in pain. Naruto used that split second to start a combo attack which Yamato couldn't get out of. Naruto had beaten him around the training ground quite a bit until Yamato finally raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, you defiantly won the taijutsu part of the test, now lets move onto ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded moving backwards getting some distance between him and Yamato. Yamato started it off by sending a water bullet towards Naruto who used his Kekkei Genkai to make a wooden wall to stop the giant glob of water. Once the water impacted the wall, the wall shrank back into the ground leaving a puddle of water.

Naruto made four shadow clones and the moved around to form a circle around Yamato. All the Narutos went through hand signs and each released an elemental dragon. Yamato immediately paled at seeing the water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning dragons headed his way. He formed a wooden dome around himself but the dragons broke through it, sending him flying into a tree and the dissolving into wood chips. 'So he used a wood clone then.' Naruto thought trying to figure out where Yamato was at.

Yamato off in the distance used a few clones to send four giant earth dragons at Naruto. When they got close Naruto sensed them and brought his hands up together making a white wooden dome. The dragons impacted the dome and created a lot of dust. As the dust cleared the hokage and Yamato could only stare in shock as the white wood had not single scratch on it. Beams of wood shot out of the dome a wrapped around all the Yamatos and squeezed. The other Yamatos disappeared leaving one in the tendril of wood. The wood slowly shrank back to the dome.

The dome fell away to the ground and Naruto had his palm open with the beam coming out of it. Yamato squirmed around quite pissed that this wood was unbreakable. "Naruto, what the hell is this?!" Yamato half asked half yelled.

Naruto laughed as he lowered the man to the ground and released to wood. "It's petrified wood, once you mastered the Mokuton style you can use petrified wood which is SO much stronger." Naruto explain to the wide eyed hokage and Yamato.

"I knew I didn't master it, but I didn't know it went that far." Yamato said to Naruto.

"Naruto, I saw the 1st hokage use Mokuton style. He never used white wood, are you saying that the 1st hokage didn't even master it?" The old hokage asked unbelieving.

"Exactly, and from why Kyuubi has told me, now that I have mastered the Mokuton style I can stop any demon. Also with my training in the Uzumaki clan fuuinjutsu, I will soon be able to seal away and control demons and do many other things." Naruto explained to the shocked men.

"You know the Uzumaki clan sealing secrets? How?" The hokage asked.

"She trained me." Naruto said simply remembering the day he first started his Uzumaki clan training.

* * *

*Flashback Year & A Half Ago*

An 8 and a half year old Naruto was running to his training ground. He didn't have training to day with Yamato-sensei but with Kyuubi-sensei. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, what exactly did you say I would be learning?' Naruto asked running through the forest and landing in his clearing that he would use for training.

'I'm going to be teaching you the Uzumaki Clan fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu. It was what made your clan so feared during the last war. Your mother was around your age when she first started too. But she was learning from one of the last few Uzumaki. Being as you are the very last one, I will have to teach you from my memories. I learned your family styles perfectly when I was sealed in Mito and then Kushina.' Kyuubi explained to the young excited boy.

"Sweet! With this training I will show everyone that I am a true Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted out in excitement.

Naruto followed Kyuubi's orders and made 600 shadow clones. He set 300 of them to work on the fuuinjutsu and the other 300 on the kenjutsu training. Naruto thanked Kyuubi repeatedly for the shadow clone jutsu, this way he was able to learn so much so fast.

* * *

*Flashback Over*

The old Sarutobi and Yamato sat with their mouths open to Naruto's explanation. "So Naruto, you a Uzumaki fuuinjutsu master now?" the hokage asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, not quite. I still have a few more years left of training before I hit master rank. But when I do I want to challenge the current Seal Master of Konoha for the title." Naruto said with a big grin.

The hokage rubbed his forehead knowing this was eventually going to give him a horrible headache. Yamato on the other hand could only stare with his mouth open until he realized something. "Hokage-sama, I'd like to be returned to ANBU now." Yamato said standing up and stretching.

"And why is that?" he asked confused, "I thought you liked teaching Naruto."

Yamato nodded his head. "I do, but I have nothing left to teach him. He has mastered the Mokuton style, something that I will never be able to do. Based on his abilities, I'd say he has the skill level of a high genin to low chuunin. He still needs experience though." Yamato explained to his hokage.

Sarutobi nodded to this and thought for a moment. "Naruto, I have nobody else that can teach you until you become a genin. So until you are placed on a team I want you to keep training with Kyuubi." the old man told him getting a nod from Naruto.

They all left the training ground going their separate ways. Naruto for one decided to go celebrate passing his training by going and getting some of the worlds best ramen.

* * *

*Ichiraku's Ramen Stand*

Naruto moved the flap apart and took a seat in front of the father daughter duo. They had always been so nice to Naruto. They would even give him ramen when he was out of money. "Hey I'd like 5 bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

They turned around to see their #1 customer and smiled. "Coming right up Naruto my boy!" shouted Teuchi. Ayame darted around the kitchen helping her father gather the ingredients and then went over to Naruto.

"So Naruto, how are you doing today?" She asked leaning over the counter smiling.

"I'm doing pretty good, my ninja training has been going along pretty great. How are you?" Naruto asked while swinging his legs on the chair.

"Well thats good, I have been doing fine. But working here everyday gets a little boring. But don't my dad I said that though." She replied with a little giggle towards the end.

Naruto smiled at her and sat up as Teuchi put the ramen down in front of him. Naruto quickly broke some chopsticks and with a quick "Itadakimasu!", he dug right into the ramen emptying the bowls in under four minutes. He sat down his payment and thanked them and walked off towards home.

* * *

*One Week Later*

Two people heading to Konoha let out a sigh of relief as they finally found the gates. "Damn hidden villages. They're always so hard to find." The auburn color haired woman complained to her companion.

"Thats why they are call 'hidden' villages." The blue haired man said laughing and pointing out how stupid her statement was.

The woman turned to him smiling but glaring daggers straight into his soul. "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you." Hearing this the man quickly shut his mouth knowing it wasn't wise to piss her off.

* * *

*End Of Chapter 4*

Ok so leave a review on what you think. I also made a poll on the harem. So go to my page and vote for the one you like most. Winner will be the one used!


	6. Chapter 6

The poll voting over! So it was a tie between option 1 & 2 but both of them occasionally pass a few ahead of each other just for the other to catch up. Eventually option 1 pulled through and won. I know a few of you were worried about making a big harem because you don't think I would be able to write chapter with all of them in it. Well it doesn't matter which one wins because I won't cram in a lemon with Naruto trying to take care of them in one chapter. They will each have different turns and be in different chapters. So just remember the size won't really matter. You can read at the end of the chapter to see who all is in the harem.

* * *

To riffin121294: Mei is 4 years older than Naruto. At the end of the chapter has all the harem members and their ages.

To Vantage 77: He will be getting more summoning contracts. But I won't be giving him a dog.

To Akuma-Heika: I did not say that he is a seal expert. I said that he still has a few years left of training before he becomes a master. While yes he is advancing at an extremely fast rate (Due to shadow clones) he hasn't mastered it yet. And yes he is better than Yamato in using Mokuton style, he doesn't have the experience that a chuunin or jounin does. So that is why he has a rank of high genin to low chuunin. Once he gets more experience and learns how to use his abilities right he will have a higher ranking.

To johnjohn: Same thing I told Akuma-Heika, yes he is very powerful, but Anko and Zabuza are also really powerful and have A LOT more experience than he does.

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 4*

*Ichiraku's Ramen Stand*  
Naruto moved the flap apart and took a seat in front of the father daughter duo. They had always been so nice to Naruto. They would even give him ramen when he was out of money.

"Hey I'd like 5 bowls of ramen!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

They turned around to see their #1 customer and smiled. "Coming right up Naruto my boy!" shouted Teuchi. Ayame darted around the kitchen helping her father gather the ingredients and then went over to Naruto.

"So Naruto, how are you doing today?" She asked leaning over the counter smiling.

"I'm doing pretty good, my ninja training has been going along pretty great. How are you?" Naruto asked while swinging his legs on the chair.

"Well thats good, I have been doing fine. But working here everyday gets a little boring. But don't my dad I said that though." She replied with a little giggle towards the end.

Naruto smiled at her and sat up as Teuchi put the ramen down in front of him. Naruto quickly broke some chopsticks and with a quick "Itadakimasu!", he dug right into the ramen emptying the bowls in under four minutes. He sat down his payment and thanked them and walked off towards home.

* * *

*One Week Later*

Two people heading to Konoha let out a sigh of relief as they finally found the gates. "Damn hidden villages. They're always so hard to find." The auburn color haired woman complained to her companion.

"Thats why they are call 'hidden' villages." The blue haired man said laughing and pointing out how stupid her statement was.

The woman turned to him smiling but glaring daggers straight into his soul. "Shut up Ao or I'll kill you." Hearing this the man quickly shut his mouth knowing it wasn't wise to piss her off.

*End Of Chapter 4*

* * *

*Chapter 5*

Naruto was walking around the village just passing the time when Kyuubi started talking to him. 'Hey Naru-kun, channel chakra to your ears. I just heard two interesting people enter the hokage's office.' Naruto snuck closer to the hokage's tower and climbed up and hid himself within a genjutsu and started channeling chakra to his ears.

* * *

*In The Hokage's Office*

Mei and Ao just walked into the hokage's office and a took a seat in front of him. "Hello hokage-sama, I am Mei Terumi and this is Ao. We have come on behalf of the rebel factor in Kiri." Mei informed him as the old hokage sat their thinking.

He looked at the beautiful auburn color haired woman to the man who sat next to her. The hokage found his eye patch interesting but decided to move on from that. He cleared his throat and sat up.

"While I can appreciate and sympathize what you are going through, we simply can't help you. The rebel faction may not win this war. If Konoha were to interfere and you lost, then we would be forced into war with Kiri. Being as we lost quite a few troops during the Kyuubi attack 10 years ago, I can't help you." Sarutobi told her with a frown.

Mei was quite upset by this but understood. "I knew it was a long shot coming her anyways." Mei said in defeat getting up and heading towards the door.

Before she could reach the doorknob a voice called from behind her. "Wait Mei-san, I will help you."

Mei, Ao, and the hokage turned around to see who had said that. They all turned to see Naruto sitting in the window of the hokage's office. "Naruto, how many time do I have to tell you to use the door?" Sarutobi asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Um no offence Naruto, but this is a war. Something a child shouldn't be in." Mei said to which pissed off Naruto.

"Look you're only a few years older than me. And you could really use someone like me." Naruto said climbing out of the window walking over to Mei and Ao.

Ao snorted at what Naruto had said. "Kid, I don't know who you are but you really need to check yourself before you wreck yourself."

Naruto glared at him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju and I challenge you to a fight to prove I can be useful."

"Naruto, I don't want you going into war. You may be very skilled by you're too young." the hokage said smoking his pipe.

"Jiji, you can't stop me. I'm not a ninja yet so I'm not under your command." Naruto said still glaring at Ao when they all felt a huge burst of KI go off and they all looked over to it's source.

To say Mei was angry was an understatement. "Your Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju?" She asked angrily.

"Uhh yeah, why?" Naruto asked really confused at why she was so angry at his name.

"I'm Mei Terumi, your fiance. We have an arrange marriage. I, like the rest of my family thought you were dead. The council told us that you died along with your parents." She explained to him.

Naruto's face turned pale white in fear while the hokage's turned pink with perversion. 'Damn lucky kid.' Naruto looked down at his feet unsure what to say. The hokage pushed away his perverted thoughts and cleared his voice.

"Well, as you can see Naruto is very much alive. Can you tell me who said he was dead?" The hokage asked.

"Well the marriage was set up between our fathers and I was only four at the time. But I remember my father telling me that it was the village elders who told him that Naruto died." She said taking a seat back in front of the desk.

The old hokage sat there nodding his head knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Well, being as you are in an arranged marriage I can no longer hide your heritage from the council." he said looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and took the chair next to Mei wondering what the hell to do now. "ANBU, tell the council there will be a meeting in an hour." with that the ANBU in the room disappeared to gather the council members.

"What are you doing Jiji?" Naruto asked now able to get over the shock of suddenly having a fiance.

The old man got up stretching his bones. "It's time to reveal to the council your heritage. Personally I would have preferred to wait longer but it seems I don't have a choice now."

Naruto nodded and turned to Ao. "After this meeting, meet me at training ground 44 for your ass kicking." Ao ignored him and Naruto turned his attention to Mei. "Let's go to the council." Mei nodded and got up following the hokage and Naruto out of the room.

* * *

*Council Meeting*

Sarutobi walked into the Council Hall and took his seat in the hokage's throne at the head of the table. To his right was the empty Senju seat and to his left was the empty Namikaze-Uzumaki seat. After Minato married Kushina their clans merged to save hers. So her clan name was added onto his. He looked farther down and saw his son Asuma sitting in the Sarutobi clan seat representing his clan. All the clan heads were at their seats and at the last four end seats were the civilians. To get the ninja and civilians to connect more they had been given four seats on the council to voice their opinions. The civilians picked the richest, smartest, and most politically powered to represent them in the council.

"I bet you're all wondering why I called for this meeting so suddenly." The hokage said earning quite a few head shakes or "Yes hokage-sama". "Well, I have called you here today to share with you a little secret I have been keeping."

Hearing this everyone's interest piqued. At the end of the table sitting around Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, a pink haired banshee shrieked across the council hall. "What's the secret hokage-sama?!"

Tsume covered her ears and glared at the women. "Well it involves 3 different clans. The Uzumaki, the Namikaze, and the Senju. I know who the heir to these clans is. I have kept their identity hidden to keep them from harm."

Hearing this Danzo started to get really excited. 'If I can capture the heirs and brainwash them then I'll have the power of three of the strongest clans.' he thought to himself and then looked back to Sarutobi to find out who they are.

"Who are the heirs hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked sitting up and dropping any sign of the famous 'Nara Laziness'.

The hokage smiled. "It's not heirs, it heir. There's just one. And all of you already know him." he then turned his attention towards the ANBU at the council doors. "Let him in." they nodded and opened the door to Naruto standing there waiting. He walked in the room and head right next to the hokage.

Everyone was shocked and the same thing was running through their heads. 'Naruto?!'

Naruto laughed at the look on everyone's faces and made and shadow clone. The clone took the Senju seat while he sat in the Namikaze-Uzumaki seat. "Hey everyone, hows it goin?" he asked to all the dumbfounded people.

"WHAT?! He must be lying and trying to trick you hokage-sama!" the older pink haired howler monkey screamed through the halls. "That de-monster has no rights to those names and is a disgrace to try and soil them!"

Naruto stood up and shot a beam of wood out of his hand wrapping around her. "I am rightful heir to each of these clans. If anybody doesn't have the right to be here its you!" Naruto yelled at her scaring the woman. Everyone else was stunned to see the Mokuton kekkei genkai being used. Naruto dropped her to the ground and took back his seat.

The hokage explained Naruto's heritage to everyone and showed them the seals to prove it. Almost everyone in the room was pleased for Naruto. Many of them had tried to adopt him but the civilians and clans like the Uchiha stopped them.

Tsume was the first one to speak. "So, what happened to make you tell all of us this know?" she asked knowing there was still something left.

The hokage smiled. "Well it seems that Naruto's father set him up in an arranged marriage to Mei Terumi. Shortly after Naruto was born, someone told the Terumi family that he had died in the attack. Yesterday, Mei arrived in Konoha. After coming to my office today she met Naruto which led us to here." he answered as Mei walked in and stood next to Naruto.

Hearing this Danzo stood up knocking over his chair. "Hokage-sama! I refuse to accept this. We have the heir of three powerful clans! We cannot just marry him off to some woman! We should pick someone within the village and strengthen ourselves!" He shouted through the halls glaring at the hokage.

"You have no say in this matter. This is an arranged marriage between two clan heads." The hokage said with a smirk on his face.

Danzo, not willing to give up on his breeding program and making the strongest ninja ever came up with an idea. "Well if you're not going to revoke the marriage, then I say we put Naruto under the Clan Restoration Act." Danzo said now sporting a smirk of his own.

"Shit." the hokage said very quietly.

"Being as Naruto is the last of not one but three clans he HAS to be in the CRA. With one wife that won't be enough to save these clans and bring them back to their former glory." Danzo said finishing his little speech and sitting down. This caused quite the discussion among the clan heads and the hokage was dreading what he had to do now.

"Well, since you had to bring that up. Yes Naruto will be force into the CRA. All of you know that normally we would need permission from the Fire Lord to do something like this, but since Naruto is the last of multiple clans he is already put in it." The hokage explained to everyone and looked to Naruto.

"So what does this mean for me?" Naruto asked looking to the hokage.

"Well, to put it simply, you get a harem!" When the hokage said this everyone in the room face faulted and slammed their heads into the table. The old perverted man just sat there laughing while everyone else peeled their heads off the table.

"You shouldn't say such things to a child!" Tsume said scolding her hokage.

"Its okay Tsume-san, I'm much more of a man than any of the men here, if you know what I mean." Naruto said giving her a wink. Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, Kyuubi just told him to and that it would be funny.

Tsume was speechless and turned dark pink from what the 10 year old had said. "Wow, kid works fast." Shikaku muttered getting laughter from all the clan heads. Being laughed at Tsume was angered and regained the ability to speak.

"Naruto, have you been reading the hokage's nasty orange books?" Tsume asked in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone else quieted down to hear where the boy came up with the idea to say something like that.

"Of course not!" Naruto yelled like that wounded his pride. "The only people who read those and the ones who can't get any. Why do you think Kakashi is always reading?"

Everyone in the room including the ANBU fell over laughing in tears. Things like "I'm so gonna make fun of Kakashi later!" to "That kid is hilarious, I'm glad he's on the council now!" we're going around the room as people tried to control their laughter. Then one individual stopped laughing.

"Wait, you insulted me in that too!" The hokage yelled realizing exactly what Naruto had said. When the others heard that and realized it, the laughing got out of control. The hokage got up grumbling from his chair about stupid blondes. Everyone kept laughing as the hokage left, not really caring about how pissed he was.

* * *

*Hokage's Office*

Sarutobi walked to his desk and sat down. Naruto followed him into the office and sat in front of the desk. "So what do you want to talk to me about Jiji?" he asked wanting to get this over with so he could go fight Ao.

"I wanted to try and convince you one last time not to go. You may be very talented but this is war we're talking about. Someone your age shouldn't go to war." he said in a pleading voice.

Naruto shook his head, "No Jiji, this is something I have to do. Yagura the Mizukage, is the jinchuuriki of the three tails. Fighting him is something I need to do."

The hokage solemnly nodded his head. "Okay Naruto, you may go if Mei and Ao approve."

Naruto thanked him and headed for the door. "Oh and Jiji, how would you like to know the secret to paperwork?" Hearing this the hokage jumped out of his chair and landed in front of Naruto begging on his knees.

"Please tell me Naruto! I'll give you anything you want! I'll even let you sign the monkey contract!" The old Sarutobi begged wanting to know the secret.

"Okay, you let me sign the monkey contract and I'll tell you." Naruto said with a shit eating grin on his face as the old man ran over the handsigns summoning a monkey.

"Hey boss, what can I do for you?" Said a monkey with a giant scroll on it's back.

"I want you to let Naruto here sign the monkey contract." Sarutobi said to the summon. It simply nodded it's head and had Naruto sign the contract. "Now Naruto, you are going to be reverse summoned to the monkey realm. Once there you have to fight the monkey king Enma to prove you are worthy of his summon." Naruto was barely able to nod in time before he disappeared into smoke.

* * *

*Monkey Realm*

Naruto appeared into the monkey realm. As far as the eye could see there were tall mountains, sakura trees, and green open fields. Following the Scroll Monkey, Naruto headed up a path to a temple.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" Naruto asked following the monkey.

"My name is Lifyon, I am the holder of the monkey summoning scroll. I am taking you to the Monkey Jade Palace. And if you look at the training field to your right you can see some monkeys practicing our taijutsu stance." Lifyon said as he walked up the hill.

Naruto looked out at the field and saw about 200 monkeys all fighting. Observing the stance he could see it was one that you move very quickly and get in many more moderate level hits rather than taking the chance of a very strong one. Naruto currently uses the Kitsune taijutsu which you are always watching you enemy to hit them as hard as you can as soon as you see an opening. The Kitsune stance also relies on feints and dodging to tire out your enemy and to make them get open more.

"Will I be able to learn it?" Naruto asked knowing he would need many different taijutsu forms for many different enemies.

Lifyon looked at the boy with an amused look. "Of course, but only if you beat King Enma."

Naruto and Lifyon neared the palace and Kyuubi decided to speak up. 'Hey Naru-kun, I've fought with Enma before. Don't underestimate him. He is very powerful but very easy to trick. He is also a very prideful creature, so pay your respects and things should be easier.'

'Okay, thank you Kyuu-chan.' Naruto told her as they reached the golden gates.

* * *

*Inside the palace*

Inside the palace Naruto could now get a better look at the monkeys. All of them except for the instructors were in black ninja uniform. It covered them head to toe. There was a hole in the back for their tails to poke out through and holes in the mask for eyes. Many of the stronger and bigger looking ones also had short katanas strapped to their backs.

'So the monkeys are ninjas?' Naruto asked kyuubi.

'Yes, because they are very close to humans and have hands they can do many more jutsus. Because they aren't limited to just nature jutsu like the rest of the creatures they can be quite powerful. But frankly, I find them to be a pain in the ass, and so do the toads.' She replied in a tone with slight annoyance.

'You must not like these monkeys. And why don't the Toads like them?'

'Well, the Toads and Monkeys have always hated each other. It all started with losing a camel and 22 kiwis to a goat. Because Toads don't have as many fingers as Monkeys they became Samurai. Toads were the only ones who could stand up against the Monkeys. The Monkeys didn't like the challenge for dominance and they have been at war ever since.' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was confused for several minutes before asking. 'How the hell can losing a camel and 22 kiwis to a goat cause a blood feud?'

'It's a very long and complicated story. You just need to know that the Monkeys and Toads have been in a Ninja v.s. Samurai war for a very, very long time.' Kyuubi responded while rubbing her head from the headache she got that every time she remember that ridiculous story.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and followed Lifyon into the throne room. Sitting up on the throne was Enma wearing his monkey crown while feeding himself grapes with his tail. Enma saw Naruto and put down the grapes.

"So, you are the new contract signer Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju." Enma stated staring down at Naruto.

"Yes King Enma, and I have come to prove myself to be a summoner of the monkey contract." Naruto replied getting down on one knee and bowing his head to the monkey king. Enma smiled at this and stood up.

"Well then, follow me so you can prove yourself." Naruto got up and followed Enma through a few doors to a training field. "You have to beat me or impress me enough that I will allow you to summon me." Enma said getting into the Monkey taijutsu stance. Naruto nodded and got into the Kitsune stance.

* * *

*Naruto V.S. King Enma*

Naruto kept his eyes on Enma while he dropped his gravity seal from 8 to 4. Immediately feeling lighter Naruto flexed his muscles and rushed at Enma. He brought one fist to Enma's stomach and the other to block his arm.

Enma grabbed the fist with his other arm at stopped Naruto's blow. Naruto twisted his body brought his foot up to Enma's head just to be stopped by the Monkey King's tail. Enma quickly punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto poofed away in smoke.

The real Naruto shot out of the ground and a fist in Enma's stomach and a foot to the head. Enma went sliding backwards and smiled. He started going through several hand seals. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Enma shot out a giant flaming dragon at Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the jutsu. " Water Style: Exploding Water Shock!" Naruto shouted this out and water collected from thin air and joined with the water he was spraying out of his mouth to create the giant wave that covered the dragon.

Enma stood shocked for a moment before starting up another jutsu. "Earth Style: Mudslide!" Enma punched the ground and sent a wave of rock, dirt, and mud head towards Naruto.

Naruto channelled chakra to his hands and slammed them to the ground creating a giant white wooden wall stopping the mudslide. Enma was shocked once again.

"I see you have surpassed the abilities of your Harashima and Tobirama Senju." Enma said getting impressed by the young boy.

"Well, I have a family name to live up to. And I don't want to disappoint my great-great-grandpa and uncle." Naruto said with a smile and then went through another hand sign. "Earth Style: Mud Wolves!"

The mud made from the mudslide started to take form. Enma looked around at the now thirty wolves. "I'm impressed boy, not only did you stop my jutsu but you're now using it against me." Enma stepped to his right and dodged at wolf that had launched itself at him. He quickly found himself getting into a corner. Because of how much chakra Naruto had put into them, every time he destroyed one two more took it's place. Enma was trying to think of a plan when he got a hard kick to the head which sent him flying into the wooden wall.

Shaking his head clearing himself of his daze Enma looked up to see Naruto above him. Naruto had the sword of the thunder god out and pointed at Enma's neck and sixty wolves behind him. Enma put his hands up signing his defeat.

* * *

*FIGHT OVER!*

"WHOO HOO! I WON!" Naruto shouted at released the wolves.

Enma stood up and shook his head at the sight. "You fought well Naruto. You have earned the right to be a summoner of the Monkey clan. Any time you should need me I will be glad to fight alongside you."

Naruto nodded and shook the monkey king's hand. "Hey King Enma, do you think I can learn the Monkey Taijutsu Stance?" Naruto asked giddy with excitement.

Enma nodded. "Of course, you are a monkey summoner. The stance is called The Hidden Monkey Fist, leave some shadow clones here to learn it. Once they have learned it I will have them dispelled."

Naruto nodded and created 500 shadow clones. "How long do you think it will take all of them?" Naruto asked the amazed Enma.

"With all of these? A week at most." After Enma started the clones to working on the stance he sent Naruto back to his own world. "Well, it looks like we just got an interesting summoner." He said sitting back and watching the clones working in the stance.

*Back In The Hokage's Office*

Naruto poofed back into the office to see the old man waiting for him. "I gotta go and kick Ao's ass, see you later Jiji!" Naruto nodded running out the window. As he lept out the window he remembered the deal. "Oh yeah, the secret is SHADOW CLONES!" Naruto yelled back. He could hear the old man cursing and slamming his head against his desk. Naruto and Kyuubi laughed as they could hear the old man halfway across the village.

*End Of Chapter 5*

* * *

Next chapter is the fight between Naruto and Ao.

Here is the winners of the harem poll! Remember, this is the one that won so I don't want to hear any bitching.

* * *

Harem Members:

Female Kyuubi

Anko

Mei

Kurenai

Yugito

Yugao

Mikoto

Tsume

Ayame

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Samui

Tayuya

* * *

That is all. No more will be added in and none will be taken out. Remember to leave a review.


	7. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Please remember that the harem that I posted in the last chapter was the final decision, so nobody will be added on. You can send me suggestions on other characters you think should be paired up though. These are the other character pairing I have:

Kakashi and Hana

Shino and Female Haku

Gaara and Hinata

Zabuza and Tsunami

Iruka and Shizune

Thats all for now but send in suggestions of other character pairings and if I like it I'll add it in.

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 5*

*Back In The Hokage's Office*

Naruto poofed back into the office to see the old man waiting for him. "I gotta go and kick Ao's ass, see you later Jiji!" Naruto nodded running out the window. As he lept out the window he remembered the deal. "Oh yeah, the secret is SHADOW CLONES!" Naruto yelled back. He could hear the old man cursing and slamming his head against his desk. Naruto and Kyuubi laughed as they could hear the old man halfway across the village.

*End Of Chapter 5*

* * *

*Chapter 6*

*Training Ground 44*

Naruto arrived outside the gates of training ground 44 to see Mei and Ao waiting for him. "Come on brat! Let's get this over with!" Ao yell at Naruto which earned him a punch to the head from Mei.

"Don't talk to my fiance like that!" She yelled at him and started for the gate.

"Wait! You have to go in with me!" Naruto yelled while running to catch up with her.

"Why?" They Ao and Mei both asked.

"Because they are a bunch of dangerous creatures in there. It has the name 'Forest Of Death' for a reason. But the animals won't attack me because I've already asserted my dominance, I'm kind of king of the forest." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Ao rolled his eyes and Mei stared at Naruto as if he was some big mystery that needed to be solved.

* * *

*Inside the forest*

Walking through the forest Mei and Ao could see and sense the giant snakes, spiders, monkeys, jaguars, and many other creatures. They were starting to wonder if what Naruto had said was true.

"Hey Naruto, why are the creatures here so gigantic?" Mei asked after seeing a gigantic jaguar leap down from a tree.

"Oh, well before Orochimaru left the village he had been experimenting on the creatures here. We don't know what exactly he did, but somehow he made them A LOT bigger."

Just as Naruto had said that the jaguar walked up to him and nudged its head against his side. Naruto patted its head and rubbed its ears. The jaguar purred for a bit and looked up at Mei and Ao and walked towards them growling.

"Hey Typhon, be nice to them." Naruto said as Typhon circled them and sniffed while still growling. He then went to Mei and sniffed her more and the growling got worse. "Typhon! Leave her alone! Tell all of the others in this forest that she is my mate and I will not have her harmed!" As Naruto yelled at the jaguar he released a ton of KI making the jaguar fold its ears back and lower its tail. Typhon looked back at Mei and licked her cheek and started purring and headbutting her side.

"Seems like he has accepted you now." Naruto said as he turned and walked further into the forest. Mei was still stuck thinking about how Naruto called her his 'mate'. Ao was now a little impressed that the kid hadn't been lying about taming the beasts of the forest.

* * *

*Naruto's Training Field*

Naruto, Mei, and Ao walked into the training field that Naruto used almost everyday. "So Mei, you decide what rules there are to this fight." Naruto said while cracking his neck.

Mei thought for a moment. "Well obviously no death blows, but anything else goes." Both Naruto and Ao nodded at this and got ready. Ao was about to charge at Naruto when he started hearing a beat of a drum.

Mei and Ao turned to see and bunch of the forest animals now circling them, and a few of the monkeys were carrying drums and were playing a war beat on them. A confused Mei and Ao turned to the laughing Naruto to have him explain this.

"I love these animals." Naruto said after he stopped laughing. "After I became king of the forest they have done this at everyone of my training spars. Every time I win they party all night, but if I ever lose to my sensei they they sulk around for a few days." Naruto explained.

"If you have lost to your sensei then how are you king of the forest?" Mei asked still confused.

"Well while my sensei could beat me in a fight, he can't beat all these creatures. I know all of them. I know their strengths and their weaknesses. And also I'm completely immune to any poison that any on the creature here have." Naruto said while retying his boots.

"How are you immune to all poisons?" Mei asked eager to solve this mystery Naruto seemed to be.

"Well, that's a story for another time. I do believe it's time for me to kick Ao's ass though." Naruto said dropping into the Kitsune Taijutsu stance.

* * *

*Naruto V.S. Ao*

Mei moved off to the side and sat with Typhon while the monkeys were still playing their drums. Ao got into the advanced Kiri Taijutsu form and waited for Naruto to make the first move. He wanted to analyze as much as he could about the kid to see how he acts under pressure of combat.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to decide how much to show them. He was also wondering what the hell was up with the weird eye patch. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, what do you think is up with the eye patch?' Naruto asked curious of her opinion.

'Well, you are right. There is something weird about it. Let me channel chakra to your eyes and look at it.' Kyuubi took control on Naruto's eyes for a moment and gasped. 'Naru-kun! He has a byakugan in that eye! It's not activated though, so he doesn't know that I'm inside of you yet.' She explained and drew her power out of his eyes.

'Alright thanks, I'll need to remember to watch out for that.' Naruto responded and jumped at Ao.

Ao easily blocked the attack and shoved Naruto away. "Is that all you got kid?" He asked and started laughing.

"No you idiot, I was judging your speed. But since you're really piss me off I'm not going to go easy on you." Naruto said and then went through a few hand signs. "Gravity Seals Release!" As soon as Naruto released all the gravity seals the air around him got a lot lighter and this was very noticeable to Ao and Mei. Naruto blurred out of sight and by the time Ao could catch up with him Naruto had already kicked him in the head.

The animals started roaring as if they were cheering for their king. Ao peeled himself off the ground and activated his byakugan. Naruto ran towards him at his top speed and aimed to kick him in the stomach. Ao caught the foot this time and twisted Naruto around.

Naruto jumped backwards and smiled. "Don't think that your byakugan will help you much here!" Naruto said which shocked both Ao and Mei. Naruto used these few seconds of shock to land a few blows and Ao.

Ao managed to get away from Naruto but was gasping for air. He let the little kid get the upper hand. Ao quickly made a few water clones and they all went through the same hand seal. "Summoning Jutsu!" Ao and he clones yelled this and slammed their hands on the ground. Out of the smoke several seahorses wearing knight armor with lances or long swords appeared.

Naruto looked at the amazing seahorses. "Thats pretty cool, but if we are playing a summoning game, let me show you how it's really done." Naruto created a shadow clone and they each went through summoning handsigns and poured a ton of chakra into it. From the smoke appeared five foxes (Around the size of a full grown Inuzuka dog) and five monkeys (Average monkey size and they are in their ninja uniforms.)

The summons turned and looked at Naruto. "Hey guys, I'm in a little spar match with that tool over there." He said pointing at Ao to which the summons looked over and nodded. "I need you guys to deal with his summons while I take care of him." Naruto said earning nods from his summons.

The leader of the fox squad looked over at the leader of the monkey squad. "Hey you, Monkey, tell your other monkeys to pick a fox and get on." The monkey squad leader nodded and told the other monkeys to do so. Once mounted on the foxes the monkeys took out their katanas and screeched the monkey battle cry and the summons rushed at the seahorses.

Naruto stared for a moment at the awesomeness of the summons. Ao used this to shunshin behind Naruto and kick him in the back. Naruto went flying into a tree and cracked it in half. The animals watching booed at Ao and went back to watching the awesome summon fight. Mei was also very interested in watching how well the foxes and monkeys coordinated their attacks against the seahorse knights.

Naruto got out of the tree and Ao chuckled. "Enjoying the splinters?" Ao asked laughing harder.

Naruto glared at him and then smiled. "I sure am, let me repay the favor." As Naruto said that a beam of wood shot out of his arm and wrapped around Ao.

"Holy crap!" Ao said seeing the Mokuton style being used.

Mei was giggling from the side. "Oh Ao, I forgot to tell you earlier! He has the Wood Release!"

Ao glared at her and Naruto chuckled. "So are you ready to give up?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to the entangled Ao. Ao simply snorted and shook his head and Naruto tightened the wood which made Ao explode into a puddle of water. Once Naruto realised it was just a water clone he had already gotten punched in the face and knee in the stomach.

Naruto was starting to get fed up with this guy. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" fifty clones of Naruto appeared and started destroying any water clones that they could find. After a few moment it was only Naruto and a hand full of his clones closing in on the real Ao.

Ao realised he was cornered and wasn't going to just give up. He dispelled a few clones and entered a Taijutsu fight with the real Naruto.

Naruto was biding time while his clones got in place. Once receiving the memories of a clone and know that the plan was ready. He kicked Ao in the face and went running in the opposite direction. Ao saw him running and chased after him. "What you're just gonna run now?" Ao yelled clearly pissed off at the blonde.

Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to Ao with a smile. "Well of course not, just look down." Ao looked down and saw he was standing in the middle of a big red X. Ao immediately started looking all around for a trap but it was too late.

Several Naruto clones popped up from the ground and held Ao down while the real Naruto started up a jutsu. Naruto ran through the hand signs. "Sealing Style: Blocking The Networks!" Naruto slammed his chakra covered hand into Ao's stomach and temporarily sealed off his chakra.

* * *

*Fight Over*

Mei ran over to see what had happened. "Naruto! What the hell did you do? We need him!" She yelled seeing that Ao had his chakra sealed away.

Naruto smiled at Mei. "Well, I was just showing you that not only can I fight an enemy but I can also capture them if needed. And anyways the seal will only last for a few days, or I can unseal him sooner." Naruto explained to Mei and was glad to see she was no longer angry.

"Okay well lets get him to the hotel and you can unseal his chakra there. We are leaving for Kiri in the morning, so make sure to tell the hokage." Mei said as she and Naruto picked up Ao and shunshined to the hotel.

The animals started a bonfire and set up their feast. Naruto's summons decided to stick around for the party and started dancing and playing music with the other creatures. This was going to be another great party that left the people in the village wondering what exactly happened in the forest.

* * *

*At The Hokage's Office*

Naruto shunshined into the Hokage's Office and took a seat. "I can guess by the partying coming from training ground 44 that you won?" The old Sarutobi asked with a smile remembering the last party he attended in the Forest Of Death.

"Yeah, and I will be leaving tomorrow." The old hokage nodded to this and stroked his beard. "Also, I will be leaving behind a shadow clone. I will make it with Kyuu-chan's chakra so it will last alot longer."

The hokage nodded to this and talked with Naruto for a bit about the fight before calling it a night. "Well then I will see you tomorrow morning at the gates Naruto." He said as Naruto started climbing out the window.

"Okay Jiji, see you tomorrow." With that he leaped from the window and head to his apartment.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Early in the morning Ao, Mei, Naruto, and the hokage all met up at the village gates. "Naruto, remember to be safe. And don't be gone too long. I also want monthly report of how things are going." The hokage said as he hugged Naruto.

"You got it Jiji, and don't worry, I'm gonna take care of this little civil war and be back in no time." Naruto said and started walking away with Ao and Mei.

"I hope so Naruto, I hope so." The tired old man said as he watch his favorite blonde walk out of the village.

*End Of Chapter 6*

* * *

Harem Members:

Female Kyuubi

Anko

Mei

Kurenai

Yugito

Yugao

Mikoto

Tsume

Ayame

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Samui

Tayuya

* * *

That is all. No more will be added in and none will be taken out.


	8. Chapter 7

To Jamalymal: Well Kurenai is currently a chuunin and can become a jouin as soon she takes the exams for it. She may be a pretty new jonin when she gets her first team but she will be 18 at the time and have several years of experience. And as for Mei, I don't believe I said she was going to be the Mizukage. Thats what is great about fanfiction, the author can change it into something they like more and wish had happened.

* * *

The leader of the rebel faction will be introduced in the next chapter. The leader of the rebel faction will become the new Mizukage and I can tell you right now that no it won't be Mei. It is someone else from Kiri that is very powerful. Leave in the reviews who you think it's going to be.

Oh and if any of you are planning on bitching that Mei should be Mizukage, just remember this is MY fanfiction, and also if she was Mizukage and living in Kiri how the hell could she be with Naruto?

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 6*

*At The Hokage's Office*

Naruto shunshined into the Hokage's Office and took a seat. "I can guess by the partying coming from training ground 44 that you won?" The old Sarutobi asked with a smile remembering the last party he attended in the Forest Of Death.

"Yeah, and I will be leaving tomorrow." The old hokage nodded to this and stroked his beard. "Also, I will be leaving behind a shadow clone. I will make it with Kyuu-chan's chakra so it will last alot longer."

The hokage nodded to this and talked with Naruto for a bit about the fight before calling it a night. "Well then I will see you tomorrow morning at the gates Naruto." He said as Naruto started climbing out the window.

"Okay Jiji, see you tomorrow." With that he leaped from the window and head to his apartment.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Early in the morning Ao, Mei, Naruto, and the hokage all met up at the village gates. "Naruto, remember to be safe. And don't be gone too long. I also want monthly report of how things are going." The hokage said as he hugged Naruto.

"You got it Jiji, and don't worry, I'm gonna take care of this little civil war and be back in no time." Naruto said and started walking away with Ao and Mei.

"I hope so Naruto, I hope so." The tired old man said as he watch his favorite blonde walk out of the village.

*End Of Chapter 6*

* * *

*Chapter 7*

Mei, Ao, and Naruto had been walking from Konoha to Kiri for a few hours now. It was getting pretty close to noon and nobody had said much to each other. Ao was still pissed at Naruto from yesterday and Mei was still thinking about what Naruto had said yesterday.

Naruto knew exactly why Ao was pissed and he was happy about it. But as for Mei, he wasn't quite sure what was up with her. 'Hey, Kyuu-chan, do you know why she is upset with me?' Naruto asked the fox within him.

Kyuubi knew exactly what might be having the girl act like this. 'Well, it might have something to do with that you called her your mate yesterday.' Kyuubi said a little upset.

'Oh, crap I forgot I said that! Well I was just trying to make it clear to Typhon why not to attack her!' Naruto said defensively.

'I know that, but she doesn't.'

'I guess you're right.' Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kyuubi sat in her field wondering what to say. 'Naruto?'

'Yeah?'

'Why...why have you claimed her as your mate but not me?' Kyuubi asked feeling hurt.

Naruto instantly felt like the biggest idiot ever. "Hey guys, it's about lunch time let's take a break and eat." Mei and Ao nodded to Naruto's suggestion and sat down on the side of the road. Naruto leaned up against a tree and entered his mindscape.

* * *

*Mindscape*

Naruto entered his mindscape looking around for Kyuubi but didn't find her. He ran towards the house hoping she was there. 'God I'm such an idiot! How could I not express my feeling for her better?!' Naruto thought as he ran into the house.

Naruto could hear quite crying coming from the bedroom and went in there. He saw Kyuubi sitting on her bed crying into her knees. Naruto felt his chest tighten at seeing this. Ever since she started taking care of him he has loved her, but it wasn't until recently that he learned that there are many different relationships and forms of love. He learned that his love for her was very strong and that with her he could get through anything.

Naruto got up on the bed and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi. "I'm sorry for not saying this sooner Kyuu-chan, I love you. With all my heart I love you Kyuu-chan. You're the one that has always been there for me and always will be. You have a spot in my heart that no other could ever fill."

Hearing this Kyuubi cried harder and looked up at Naruto. "Y-you re-really love me?" she asked through her sobs. Naruto simply responded by pulling her face closer to his and kissing her. Kyuubi opened her eyes wide in shock. After a few moments the shock subsided and she started kissing back.

Breaking away from their kiss Naruto looked into her eyes. "Yes, I really do love you Kyuu-chan. I promise, someday I will get you out of here."

Kyuubi smiled at him. "I love you too. You should probably leave and go eat, you're gonna need to be traveling again soon."

Naruto hugged and kissed her one last time. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

*Outside Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto opened his eyes to see Mei and Ao setting up a fire. Naruto made a few shadow clones that caught a couple rabbits and a few fish. Once they were roasting over the fire Naruto decided the silence was killing him.

"So how long is it to Kiri?" Naruto asked after turning the fish around above the flames.

"About 2 weeks. And then we will take a boat ride for 4 hours, after that its a 6 day walk to the rebel base." Ao said not looking up from his food.

"Do you guys not have any way to get there fast?" Naruto asked not wanting to take so long getting there.

"Nope." Was the only answer Naruto got.

Naruto sat there bored wondering what to do. And then it struck him. 'Hey Kyuu-chan, are there any foxes big enough that we can ride to get there faster?'

'Of course there are. But they won't like being used as horses. You will need to bribe them.' Kyuubi said thinking of which ones Naruto could summon.

'Bribe them with what?' Naruto asked pulling out his wallet.

'Certainly not money. It just depends on the summon.'

Naruto mentally nodded to this and summoned three foxes the size of horses. "Hey boss man, what can we do for ya?" The fox in the middle said.

Naruto looked at the fox in the middle. She had a black coat of fur with a streak of red running from her head down to the tips of her three tails. "I was wondering if I could bribe you guys to let us ride you to Kiri?

The foxes looked at each other and seemed to mentally discuss it. "We will let you ride us, if you take us to the next 'Great Forest Of Death Party'. The ones you summoned earlier came back with horrible hangover but wouldn't shut up about how amazing the party was." The fox said a little excitedly.

'Those parties are a lot of fun, but they tend to get out of hand.' Kyuubi added in.

"I'll do you one better, I'll invite you to the next party AND the halloween party. The halloween party is the best one every year." Naruto said with a smile.

The foxes quickly agreed and were very excited to go to the party. Mei and Ao each got on a fox and Naruto got on the one he made a deal with. Before they could say anything the foxes took off for Kiri. With how fast they were going Naruto could tell they would be in Kiri in no time.

* * *

*A Few Days Later*

Naruto, Mei, and Ao were now just a few hours away from the harbor they had to take to Kiri. The foxes just kept going without complaint, they would only stop for either meals or during the night for rest. Naruto was impressed that they didn't want to give up but Kyuubi told him that once a fox makes a deal they put their pride on the line to follow through with it.

Everything was quiet until Ao put up his hand signaling everyone to stop. "We are just about to enter the land of water. Once there we may run into the Mizukage's forces, so don't let your guard down." Mei and Naruto both nodded and with that said the foxes took off again.

* * *

*At The Harbor*

Arriving at the harbor they got off the foxes and Naruto releases them. "It's weird we haven't ran into any resistance." Ao said as they started walking towards the harbor. The harbor was pretty big, there was a decently sized warehouse, six docks each with a big ship tied to them.

"Which boat are we taking?" Naruto asked walking up to the warehouse.

"We will have to go into the warehouse and find out which one is going to Kiri." Mei answered and opened the door. After they all went in the door closed and a big metal wall crashed down over the door.

* * *

*Inside The Warehouse*

"It's a trap!" Ao yelled and activated his byakugan.

"Thank you Admiral Ackbar!" Naruto yelled while making several shadow clones.

"You know for ninjas you guys really don't know how to shut up." said a voice behind Naruto as the figure raised it's giant sword to his neck.

"With those loud mouths of your's it would be easy for anybody to kill you idiots." Another figure said as it placed it's bandaged sword at Ao's neck.

*End Of Chapter 7*

* * *

I know this is a REALLY short chapter but the next one is going to be a long one and I wanted to break things up a little better. So remember to leave a review!

P.S. Anybody who plans on bitching at me for Naruto telling Kyuubi that he loves her just realize that yes he may be 10 but he is mentally and emotionally alot older. From the childhood he had he was forced to grow up more. So while yes he does love her no he will not be doing anything with her any time soon. So no flaming me on this shit!

* * *

Harem Members:

Female Kyuubi

Anko

Mei

Kurenai

Yugito

Yugao

Mikoto

Tsume

Ayame

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Samui

Tayuya

* * *

That is all. No more will be added in and none will be taken out.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I'm betting some of you are wanting to shove a rasengan up my ass. I've been busy with life, family, and school, you know the typical things. But with the posting of this chapter, I plan on getting back into rhythm of posting regularly. So you can expect a new chapter about every two weeks. I have to say two weeks so that I will have enough time to edit it along with my other stories. If someone would like to become a Beta for this story or one of my others let me know, you will be the first one to read it besides myself and I will accept whatever creative input you have to offer to the story and I will recognize your ideas in the chapter. So if you're interesting in becoming a Beta for one or more of my stories send me a pm and then I can publish a chapter a week if I have help editing.**

**As many of you can see, the upcoming chapters I am writing will be taking place in Kiri during the bloodline wars. To connect with you guys more, and to help me out a bit in the creativity department, I'm wanting you guys to make your own shinobi. **

**HERE ARE THE RULES: **

**1. They have to be from Kiri but you get to decide if they are on the rebel side or part of Yagura's "StormTroopers". **

**2. They have to have names that make sense to the Naruto universe. **

**3. You can give them bloodlines if they're part of the rebel faction but the bloodlines have to make sense to Kiri. **

** rule, have fun with it.**

**So send me in your characters with a much information as you can think of, and the ones I really like I may just keep them after the war.**

**Now, as an apology I have written an REALLY extra long chapter. A few notices I thought I should add is that this chapter is rated M for torture. By going through these things I think it will show and open up the characters to you more. If you don't want to read those scenes then I will put a warning label and you can skip it and more onto when it's over.**

**~ I don't own Naruto, no matter how much I wish I did :( ~**

* * *

*Recap On Chapter 7*

* * *

*Inside The Warehouse*

"It's a trap!" Ao yelled and activated his byakugan.

"Thank you Admiral Ackbar!" Naruto yelled while making several shadow clones.

"You know for ninjas you guys really don't know how to shut up." said a voice behind Naruto as the figure raised it's giant sword to his neck.

"With those loud mouths of your's it would be easy for anybody to kill you idiots." Another figure said as it placed it's bandaged sword at Ao's neck.

*End Of Chapter 6*

* * *

*Chapter 8*

Mei looked at Naruto both Ao and smiled. "Don't ruff them up too much, we need them." She said as she sat on a crate and watched.

Naruto and Ao stared at her as if she was insane.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen the looks on your faces, great idea Kisame!" The one from behind Naruto shouted. Ao immediately untensed and started laughing knowing who the two were.

"Thanks for helping out Zabuza." Kisame said while strapping his sword to his back. Naruto still confused sat on a crate close to Mei while the other sat down forming a circle.

"So, why are you guys here?" Mei asked still amused.

"Well, we came to escort you and whatever help you got back to base. But it doesn't seem like you got much." Kisame said and sighed leaning back and put his hands behind his head. Naruto just decided to ignore him and he would prove him wrong later.

"Yagura has upped the defence around the harbor on Kiri. We think word got out that we were trying to bring in reinforcements." Zabuza said in a bored expression and balanced his chin on his sword.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Ao asked looking a little depressed at how hard it was to get back home.

"Well by ship of course! We will probably just have to fight our way out of the harbor." Zabuza said standing up and putting his sword on his back. "Let's go board the ship, the sooner we get there the sooner we're back home."

* * *

*Aboard The Ship*

Naruto climbed aboard the ship and everyone else followed. It was a pretty nice sized ship. Nothing too big so it could be speedy. The ship had the storage room below, the crews quarters, and the captain's room. The crew watched the ninja board the ship and simply went back to work on hoisting the sails so they could take off in a hour after the sun had set.

"So, how long is the boat ride?" Naruto asked looking to Zabuza.

"About a day, it would take less time but we have to go the long way to avoid the patrols." Zabuza answered and headed below deck and the other ninja followed.

"Where do we sleep?" Mei asked looking to catch a nap.

"Well, there are only three empty bunks in the crew's quarters and 1 extra room. So I guess we will just take turns unless we make Ao and Zabuza double up." Kisame said with a little chuckle.

"Hey! Why do I have to when these two are fiances?!" Ao yelled pointing at Naruto and Mei. He really did not want to be forced into cuddling with Zabuza again. Kisame and Zabuza looked at Naruto and Mei and smirked.

"So they're engaged?" They said simultaneously.

Ao nodded his head to this furiously, knowing that this would get him his own bunk. "Yeah, they just found out like almost a week ago. Their fathers had set them up in an arranged marriage years ago."

Zabuza and Kisame were still grinning like mad men at Naruto and Mei. Naruto and Mei both felt extremely uncomfortable. "Well if they are going to get married anyways, then they can share a bed tonight. Just remember to save it for the wedding night." Zabuza said and shoved them into the extra room and closed the door. Kisame chuckled at the look on the kids faces.

* * *

*Naruto and Mei*

The room seemed to be filled with so much awkwardness that you could actually reach out and touch it. Naruto looked around the room and noticed the single bed, the closet, and a small desk. Naruto walked over to the desk and took off his weapons pouches and set them on the desk.

Mei was still standing there not sure what to do. She was still thinking about how Naruto had called her his 'mate'. Mei walked over to the desk and copied what Naruto did and waited around to see what he would do.

Naruto walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheet and a pillow and started setting himself up a bed in the floor. Mei looked at him confused. She thought that they would have to share the bed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Making myself a bed in the floor. I'd rather not make things awkward, so sleeping in the floor is fine." Naruto said with a smiled and laid down on his makeshift bed. Mei smiled at this and got in her own bed trying to go to sleep.

* * *

*Few Hours Later*

Mei rolled over in the bed pulling the blanket closer to her. She couldn't sleep well, not while knowing the chaos going on back home. She got up and left the room heading up towards the deck. She walked past the crew quarters and heard the snores of the sailors and ninja and headed up on deck. Meanwhile, below deck Naruto had just got up. He heard Mei get up and wanted to see if she was alright so he followed her up to the top of the deck.

Naruto walked above deck and found himself speechless. Mei was standing against one of the sides of the ship and was looking at the water and the night sky. The moon seemed to wrap around her and make her glow, hitting the tips of her auburn hair making them shine like stars in the sky. Naruto stared at how beautiful she looked right then before slowly walking over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked leaning against the railing next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I can't sleep well while knowing what's going on back home." She said still staring out at sea.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Long before you came to Konoha I was keeping tabs on things going on across the nations. The rebel faction has been doing very well in the civil war." Naruto said confidently.

"You never said why you want to come, why do you want to help us?" She asked now looking at Naruto.

"Because I know what it's like to be hunted and hated for something you have no control over, and I have a personal matter to settle with Yagura." He explained.

"Why were you hunted and hated? And what personal matter could you have to settle with Yagura?" Mei asked really confused.

"That's something I'd prefer to talk about once we've gotten to know each other better." Naruto said cautiously.

Mei looked at him wanting to know his secrets but thought it was best to let it go for now. "Okay, I understand. I may be your fiance but we haven't known each other for very long yet."

"Thanks." Naruto said and looked out back at the sea. They stood there for a while watching the stars until Mei started to shiver. Naruto took off his trench coat and put it on her shoulders. "You should wear warmer clothes for how cold it is here."

Mei smiled at him and pulled the trench coat around her. "Well as long as I have your coat I'll be fine."

Naruto smiled back at her and they looked back at the water. Mei's hand slowly crept over to Naruto's until they were holding hands. Both Mei and Naruto were happy at how peaceful and romantic the moment was, but a certain vixen was getting jealous at watching the scene. "Why can't me and Naruto have a moment like this?" Kyuubi thought depressingly.

"Hey, Naruto." Mei said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"I'm sorry for acting weird lately, it's just that when you called me your mate back at Konoha everything just seemed to become so much more real then." She said looking at him worried that he thought that she was weird.

"Oh no, that was totally my fault. I didn't know how to explain it any better to the animals. And I just thought you were angry at me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Mei smiled at him. "No, I'm not angry at you." Naruto nodded and looked back at the ocean. 'I do want to play with that blonde hair though.' Mei thought to herself while staring at the golden blonde. Mei then started to imagine what her life with Naruto would be like. They would have to be married by his 16th birthday. And then a year after marriage she would have to be pregnant. And that thought made her start thinking about what their kids would look like, would they have his gold blonde hair or her auburn hair.

"Naruto, so you never told me how you feel about us getting married." Mei said wanting to talk to him about that before their relationship continues any further. Naruto looked really depressed at that and she thought she had said something wrong. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" She asked.

"No, it's not that. There's something that I need to talk to you about that I was hoping could wait until later. Let's go back inside and talk." Naruto said and started heading back to their room wondering how he was going to explain Kyuubi to her.

* * *

*Back In Naruto And Mei's Room*

Naruto and Mei each sat on an end of the bed facing each other. Naruto went through some hand signs and activated a privacy jutsu. Mei was really getting confused as to what was going on.

"What I'm going to tell you is an SS class secret, but because I trust you and you are my fiance I am going to tell you." Naruto said to Mei who was now paying attention to his every word. "10 years ago, my father fought and killed the Kyuubi, or at least that is the story that everyone tells. Bijuu are made out of pure chakra and can not be killed, so my father did the next best thing and sealed it inside of a baby. That baby was me. I am the host of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said looking down not wanting to see the disgust in her eyes like everyone else.

"I understand that you won't want to marry me anymore or very much be near me. Just let me help in the civil war so I can prove to everybody that Jinchuuriki aren't all bad like Yagura." Naruto said still not looking at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you being a Jinchuuriki change my feelings towards you? If anything they strengthen them because I can see how strong of a person you are." Mei said looking at him.

Naruto looked up at her in shock. "But, everybody says I'm a monster, why wouldn't you agree?" Naruto wondered.

"Do you really think that after the Kekkai Genkai purge that I would blame you for something you have no control over?" She asked him. Naruto was shocked to be finally accepted by someone. Kyuubi had always been there for him but that was different. Mei had gone through the same thing as him and understood him. As a tear slowly slid down Naruto's cheek Mei leaned forward and hugged him tackling him into the bed.

"Naruto, what kind of life did you have growing up?" Mei asked wondering why he was so surprised.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Naruto said not wanting to get into that.

"Well then show me, it's better to get it out." She said not willing to let it drop. Naruto looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes and knew she would help him through it. Naruto started going through the hand signs for the memory sharing jutsu.

* * *

*Mindscape*

Mei opened her eyes to find herself with Naruto in a big forest under a starry lit sky. "Naruto, where are we?" She asked confused about how they left the ship.

"Don't worry, we never left the ship. We just entered my mind. Through the seal we are able to access my mind and see many things." Naruto said while holding her hand and leading her through the forest.

"Does that mean the Kyuubi is here?" Mei asked as she looked around terrified that a giant fox was going to come out of somewhere and hurt them.

"Yes, she is here. Don't worry though, I told her to stay away for now. After you've seen my memories you can decide if you want to meet her." Naruto said exiting the forest with Mei and walking up the the cabin.

'The Kyuubi is a girl?' Mei thought to herself as they enter the cabin and went through a hallway. The kept passing several doors until they got to the very last one. "What's in there?" Mei asked a little frightened.

"This is where all my memories are stored." Naruto said as he opened the door and walked in. Mei took a deep breath and walking in wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

*Memory Recall*

Mei found herself seeing things out of the eyes of a four year old Naruto. Today would be a memory engraved in his mind for the rest of his life, today was the first day he was tortured. Naruto was still at the orphanage, sitting in his "room" which was actually just a dog kennel.

The woman who ran the orphanage despised Naruto for being a Jinchuuriki. The day he turned two she stuck him in a dog kennel, saying that now he was able to move on his own they would have to limit how far he was allowed to go.

Naruto sat in his kennel looking out the window watching all the other children run around playing and having fun. He wanted to go out there and play with them so bad but he was locked in this cage. But he looked on the bright side of that he at least had food today.

Naruto looked to his little dog bowl that had a handful of dried dog food in it. Naruto picked up a piece and ate it. He hated the stuff but had no other food. The matron would only feed him a handful every other day but he got to watch the other children eat normal food everyday.

Naruto was getting restless in his cage. He didn't know why he was in it, all he knew was that he has spent every hour of everyday in there for as long as he could remember. Well, unless it was one of the days that Jiji was visiting.

On the days that Jiji visited the matron would wash him and dress him up. She would then tell him certain things that he was allowed to say and not say. If he did not listen then she would not feed him for two weeks, and Naruto didn't want that to happen again.

He sat there staring up at the clouds knowing that today wasn't the day that Jiji would be visiting. So he rolled over depressed until he heard someone come into the room.

The matron came into the room with a smile on her face that instantly made Naruto feel scared. She walked over to his kennel and unlocked the door. "Get out you scum." She said kicking the side of the cage.

Naruto followed the woman not sure as to what was going on. She led him through the big house out the back door into the yard. She walked over to the back fence and opened gate. "Get out of here you demon! If I ever see your face around here again I will kill you!" She said with so much hate that Naruto was immediately scared and started crying.

Seeing that he wasn't moving the matron got the other kids and she got them to start throwing stones at him. Naruto was being hit with rocks all over by everyone at the orphanage. Knowing that he was no longer allowed to stay he ran out of the gate not looking behind him as more rocks followed.

* * *

*Skip Forward Few Hours*

Naruto had been walking around Konoha for a while now and heard some people talking about the festival later tonight. He remebered that today was his birthday, which was also on the same day that they had the festival that celebrated the death of the Kyuubi.

Naruto had tried to keep track of his birthday like the other orphans had, but he soon learned it didn't matter. Nobody ever gave him presents, and the matron had said that demons like him didn't deserve to have birthdays.

Never being to a festival and not really knowing what one was he decided to go tonight. All the other kids seemed excited about it, so why shouldn't he?

* * *

*Beginning of the Festival*

Naruto had received harsh glares and was hit with heavy object as he walked through the village waiting for the festival. But he didn't care about that any longer.

Walking down the Main Street of Konoha, he saw many food carts, games, fox piñatas, and more. What he couldn't understand was how they got all the lights and streamers everywhere they did.

All of a sudden Naruto saw a figure jump from rooftop to rooftop. 'Ah! That's how they must've gotten them up there! Who knew ninja were such good decorators?' Naruto thought as he walked up to a food cart that sold cotton candy.

Naruto looked at the sticks that had different colored swirly stuff on them. "Hey mister, what is this stuff?"Naruto asked the man who ran the food cart.

The man looked down and glared at the 'Kyuubi Brat'. "What? Can the stupid little demon not read?" The man spat at Naruto venomously which Naruto took a few steps back looking upset. "That's right! Get out of here you little shit! Nobody has loved and nobody ever will!" The man yelled as he threw things at Naruto who was crying as he ran away.

As Naruto ran away he didn't realize all the attention he now had on him, or the angry mob of villagers and shinobi. Naruto's legs were on autopilot now, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't care as long he got away from the mean man.

* * *

*Near Training Ground 44*

**WARNING: Torture Scene (Skip to the next bold text if you don't want to read it)**

Naruto had ran and cried for as long and as far as he could before his legs gave it from underneath him. Naruto sat there wondering what to do as a large mob started to creep up on the young boy.

"Grab the demon so we can finish what the our hokage started!" A man among the mob screamed and received cheering for the death of the Kyuubi.

Naruto only took one look at the mob before he was instantly terrified. Fear powered his weak young body and Naruto was off to running again. Naruto saw some woods coming up and headed towards them to try and hide. Naruto was getting close to reaching the tree line before several kunai pierced the back of his legs making him scream out in pain and fall. But he wasn't about to give up yet. Knowing that his legs were now useless he tried to drag himself into the forest with just his arms.

Naruto had just made it to the gate fence that surrounded training ground 44 when kunai impaled his hands trapping him to the ground. He screamed out in pain only to be silenced by a lightning justu that struck his body. Naruto could literally feel his skin cooking. The pain was too much for him to even scream as his right arm began to blister and turn black.

When the lightning subsided the mob ran forward so they could have a turn on the boy. Naruto weakly looked up thinking it couldn't get much worse, he had no idea how wrong he was. The mob surrounded the boy beating him and breaking his bones. One man grabbed Naruto's hands and snapped each individual finger. Naruto felt the snap of each finger, but that was nothing compared to the next man who broke both of his legs making the bones stick out of his flesh.

"Back away from him!" A voice said. When Naruto heard this he thought he may live and more importantly may have found somebody who would love him. But all of that was shattered to a million pieces when the voice continued. "Let's cook the damn fox!" The ninja yelled holding up some big logs.

The mob cheered in agreement. They looked at the boy seeing him in a pile if his own blood, bones sticking out of his body, deep cuts all across his body, and his intestines ripped out and thrown all over the place. Satisfied with how the demon looked they started pulling the logs around him. Once that was done, a ninja went through a set of hand seals and sprayed Naruto with a giant fireball.

Naruto could only sit there crying as the flame consumed him. He couldn't move anything, they had broken every bone in his body. He screamed out in pain as his clothes and hair caught on fire. Seeing the Kyuubi burning to death the mob decided to leave before the hokage got there. They knew that even if he came out of the flames now he would still die.

**WARNING: Torture Scene Over**

* * *

* A Little While Later*

Sarutobi and his personal ANBU arrived at the scene to see what had become of Naruto. He was now more charcoal than flesh. His hair was entirely gone along with his clothes.

Wolf, one of the ANBU, immediately ran forward and grabbed the body of Naruto. She cried as she cradled his head in her lap. "He was just a child." She whispered as she took off her mask to look at Naruto better.

The other ANBU were about to remind her about the rules of taking off your mask when the hokage held up his hand silencing them. His heart was shattered as he watched Tsume hold the body of his grandson. 'Naruto, I am so sorry. I thought of you as my grandson, but this still happened.' The old man thought with tears going down his face.

Tsume continued to cry as she looked at Naruto's lifeless body. Tears ran down her face onto the young boy. Kakashi with his ANBU mask off tried to pick up Naruto only to get hit in the face by Tsume. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed choking everybody with the KI she had released.

Sarutobi was the first to be able to breath again. "Wolf, he's gone. You must accept this and let us take his body." He said choking on his words still not believing what happened.

Tsume simply looked up at her hokage. "I have been extremely loyal to you and the leaf, but if you try and take this boy from me I will remove your head from your shoulders." She said with a look that said 'I fucking dare you to test me'. She went back to crying on the boy and hugging his body.

Naruto started to wake from the darkest recesses of his mind. He was hanging onto life by an inch. He painfully opened his still somewhat good eye and looked at the woman holding him. "Kill me...please..." Naruto weakly forced out.

Everybody there went into shock seeing that the blond was still alive. Tsume cried harder happy that he was alive. "Hokage-sama!" She shouted. "We must get him to the hospital!"

"No...just please...kill me..." Naruto begged as a tear went from his cheek. Tsume and everybody else was frozen in disbelief of what he had asked for.

"Nar-Naruto...why would you ask for that?" Tsume asked as she cried harder for the broken blond.

"I-I hurt...nobody loves me...nobody wants me...I just want to die..." He managed to say even though his throat was extremely sore. Everybody's hearts clenched at hearing the four year old. All of them looked down upon themselves knowing that they could have helped the four year old more.

Tsume was the first one who managed to speak again. "Naruto, I love you and I will always be here for you."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes that made her gasp. His eyes held pain, had witness things that nobody, let alone a child should ever go through. She could see that whatever childhood innocence he ever had, was destroyed. "If you love me...then please kill me..." Naruto begged her. Tsume couldn't think of anything to say it do. Naruto was now a broken shell of what he once was. Her heart broken into pieces and she didn't know what to do.

Luckily she didn't have to say a thing because Naruto broke out in a scream. Kakashi ran forward and ripped Tsume away from the boy as the Kyuubi's chakra exploded from his body.

All Naruto could do was scream as bones were pulled back into his body and the burnt skin started falling off. Underneath the skin you could see the muscles, sometimes bone depending on how bad the burn was. They all stood there, forced to watch the chakra make Naruto undergo the painful regeneration.

As the chakra died down they all looked at the boy. He had a full head of hair again and not a scratch on him(because he has entirely new skin). Naruto looked at all of them barely able to whisper a few words before he passed out. "Wolf-chan...please kill me..." Tsume ran forward and caught the unconscious Naruto. She held him to her as she cried once again.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Naruto woke up in the arms of Tsume Inuzuka who had obviously cried herself to sleep. He slowly pulled himself from her grasp and sat up. He looked out the window not realizing she was awake.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked. He nodded his head as he turned to her but wouldn't look her in the eye. Tsume caught that and brought her hand towards him and he flinched. She paused for a moment and then lifted his chin to look her in the eyes. "Everything will be alright Naruto." She said with a smile that made the blonde's shell crack and start crying.

Tsume wrapped her arms around him and just held him as he cried into her shoulder. When he finally stopped Tsume looked at him again. "All better?" She asked. He nodded but still wouldn't look at her.

Tsume sighed at this and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, lets go to my house. There are some people I want you to meet." She said confusing the blonde. He nodded his head not really caring what happened.

* * *

*At Inuzuka Clan Estate*

As they walked up to the gate of the estate there were a few Inuzukas there standing guard. "Hello Tsume-sama." They all said with a bow.

She said hello back and continued on through the gate with Naruto.

Naruto could feel the people staring at him, but the thing that confused him was that they weren't states of hatred but curiosity. Naruto put his head down hoping that people wouldn't notice him.

Tsume frowned at Naruto's actions but thought it would be best to not say anything for now. They walked inside the biggest house so she could introduce Naruto to her children. "Hana! Kiba! Come here, I got someone for you to meet!" She yelled. Naruto could hear the two running from the upper floors down the stairs.

Hana and Kiba got there and looked at the kid with their mom. "Hey kaa-san who is that?" Hana asked.

"This is Naruto. I wanted to introduce you guys to him so you could become friends." Tsume said with a smile.

Kiba was instantly excited.

"Yes! We can go outside and play!" He yelled and grabbed Naruto's hand leading him outside.

Hana decided to stick around knowing something was up.

"What's going on kaa-san?" She asked knowing something was being left out.

Tsume cursed herself for having a smart daughter.

"Well, Naruto is an orphan. And I want to adopt him. I'm going to talk to the hokage about it tomorrow. I just wanted you guys to get to know him." She explained to her daughter.

"Ah okay, well I hope we get him. He looks cute, especially with those whiskers." She said with a giggle as she ran off to join up why Naruto and Kiba. Tsume was smiling watching them play. Naruto still wasn't talking but he did look happier. She hoped that this time she would be allowed to adopt him and give him a good home.

* * *

*Later That Night*

Tsume called them all in for dinner. Naruto, Kiba, Hana, and all the dogs immediately ran to the house as they realized they were hungry. Walking in Kiba and Hana both headed towards the table and sat down waiting. Naruto first went up to Tsume and hugged her whispering her a thank you to which she smiled at.

Tsume brought in the plates of food to not see Naruto sitting at the table. Tsume started to look around as did Kiba and Hana as they noticed what their mother was doing. Their eyes all settled on the blonde's head as he sat in the corner of the room with the dogs. "What the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked watching Naruto eat the dog food.

Naruto looked up in surprise and confusion. "Eating dinner?" He asked thinking that he had done something wrong. All the Inuzukas looked confused.

"Why would you eat dog food Naruto?" Hana asked not understanding why someone would want to eat it. Naruto looked at her utterly confused. Nobody had ever asked him this before. They would only tell him to eat his food and he did. Hell, he had no idea it was made for dogs.

"This is made for dogs? They told me it was all demons like me were allowed to eat." Naruto said confused not sure what to do.

Hana and Kiba were still both confused by this but Tsume's heart was shattered when she heard it. "Naru-Naruto, they made you eat dog food at the orphanage?" Tsume asked not knowing how harshly the orphanage had treated the child.

Naruto nodded his head at this. "I didn't know I was supposed to eat something else, sorry." He apologized looking away from them.

"Hey kaa-san, why are orphans made to eat dog food? Shouldn't we give them better food since they don't have parents?" Kiba asked unsure why his new friend was being weird and eating the dog's food.

"The orphanage has very good funding for their food program. No, it is only Naruto they made eat dog food." Tsume said which shocked her children that Naruto was singled out. Naruto looked down in shame. He just wanted to leave, and not deal with the embarrassment anymore.

"Buy why kaa-san? Why only Naruto?" Hana asked feeling bad for the blonde.

"That's something that you will have to wait until you are older to know." She said in a tone that made her two children go silent understanding that the subject was to be dropped. Tsume walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand. He immediately flinched at the contact which did not go unnoticed by Hana and Kiba. "Come on Naruto, let's eat dinner." She said as she lead him to his seat at the table. Naruto still looked down not wanting to meet any of their gazes. Everyone started eating in an awkward silence.

Naruto looked at the food on his plate. It all looked amazing, he had never seen food like it before. There was grilled fish, rice, vegetables, and miso soup. Naruto looked up to see the Inuzukas using their forks, knives, and spoons on the foods on their plates. Naruto slowly picked up the fork. 'It feels weird in my hand. What is this thing?' Naruto asked himself as he tried to find the right way to balance it in his hand.

After a few minutes of Naruto trying to figure out how to use his fork Tsume decided to help him. 'I can't believe he was never taught how to use a fork.' She thought in disgust towards the villagers. "Here Naruto, let me help you." She said as she moved the fork right in his hand to and then guided his hand down towards the fish and scoop some up.

Naruto brought the bite of fish to his mouth. When he ate it, let's just say that dog food would never be as appealing as it was before. Naruto's eyes widened at the taste and immediately dove back in for more. Tsume watched the boy eat his food. She was happy that he was finally getting some real food, but she was also very upset because this was his first time.

When dessert rolled around and everybody got ice cream, Naruto immediately loved this too. As he ate it he couldn't help but wonder how it was so soft when it was frozen. Naruto decided that vanilla was his favorite, Kiba loved strawberry, and Hana loved chocolate, but vanilla was the best to him.

A short while later it was time for bed. Tsume said goodnight to her children and kissed them on the cheek as they started to headed to their rooms. She then looked to see where Naruto had gone. She found him in the next room talking to himself.

Naruto was looking at the Inuzuka dog kennels. "Wow, these ones are a lot bigger than mine at the orphanage." He said climbing into one. "Oh awesome, there's even a pillow thing in here!" Tsume heard the excitement in his voice but could help but cry as she watched the blonde, his next word were what really made her break down. "I can't believe Tsume-chan has been so nice to me, I'm really going to miss her when I have to leave since demons don't deserve families." Naruto said laying down on the dog pad.

Tsume broke down to the floor crying which startled the blonde. Naruto climbed out of the cage and looked at Tsume who was sitting there crying. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked not liking seeing her cry.

"You're not supposed to sleep there." Tsume said through the tears. 'It's not fair that someone his age has to gone through what he has!' she thought in her mind not noticing the hurt look on Naruto face until it was too late.

"Oh sorry, I'll go now." Naruto said quietly as he walked out the door. Tsume got up and raced after him leaving the door wide open. She grabbed Naruto from behind and hugged the blonde as he stiffened from the contact.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. That's not what I meant." She said crying tears into his back. Naruto was still confused as to what was going on and what he should do. "I had meant that you were supposed to sleep in a bed, not a kennel."

Naruto's eyes widen, this was not what he had expected. He had seen the beds of the other orphans at the orphanage but never knew much about them. He figured that they were like his kennel, but without the bars attached to the side. "What's the difference between a kennel and a bed?" Naruto asked genuinely interested.

Tsume was quite upset at the fact that Naruto hadn't experienced the simple things that everyone has such as this. She grabbed Naruto's hand and led him back to the house. "Here, I'll show you." She said.

Tsume led Naruto up the stairs into one of the guest bedrooms. She walked over and sat on the bed and patted for Naruto to sit down with her. "This is where you will be sleeping." She said with a smile on her face but it disappeared when she saw the small frown on Naruto's face.

"Thank you Tsume-chan." Naruto said hugging her. Tsume wanted to ask him what was wrong but Naruto rolled over in the bed and got underneath the blankets. She sighed as she got up and turned off the light, shut the door, and went to her own room.

Tsume entered her room and was just about ready to pass out in bed from this emotionally stressful day. But the second her head hit the pillow she could hear some sniffling coming from the next room. Naruto's room. She immediately got up and ran to his room to see what was wrong.

She entered the room to see Naruto in a ball crying on the bed. Tsume climbed in the bed with him and held the crying blonde. Naruto was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him, but gladly accepted it as he felt much better. Tsume just kept holding him until he fell asleep and then she herself fell asleep with him still in her arms.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office just turning the page to his favorite chapter of Icha Icha Paradise when there was a knock on the door. These were the times he hated being hokage. He put his book away and said, "Enter." in a very disappointed tone.

Tsume Inuzuka walked in and took a seat in front of the hokage. Now he was anxious to hear from the woman watching over his favorite blonde. "How is Naruto? Does he have any of the mental damage that Inoichi said he would?' The old man asked worried.

Tsume slowly nodded to her hokage wondering how the hell she would be able to explain everything calmly. "Yes, he is very quiet. He doesn't like to speak and he won't look anyone in the eye, he apologizes for things that are not his fault in any way, and he flinches whenever somebody tries to touch him." She reported to the hokage. The man was very upset, this was what he feared after Inoichi had told him what would most likely happen. "But that's not the worst of it." She said shocking the hokage.

"What do you mean it's not the worst of it?" The hokage asked slightly afraid for what the blonde had gone through.

Tsume closed her eyes for a second and recollected herself so she wouldn't burst out in anger for the treatment towards Naruto. "Last night was the first time Naruto had ever eaten food or slept in a bed." She said in a very cold tone.

Hiruzen and the ANBU in the room were utterly confused by this. "What do you mean it was the first time he ate food or slept in a bed?" The old man asked as his heart clenched in pain for his blonde grandson.

"At the orphanage, Naruto was only ever allowed to eat dog food and sleep in a dog kennel. Until I taught him last night, he had no idea how to use a fork." Tsume said shocking the hokage and ANBU and certain white haired ANBU walked out of the shadows.

"Hokage-sama, I am going to go have a talk with the Orphanage Matron." ANBU Dog said as he tried to control the KI he was flooding the room with. Hiruzen didn't even have enough time to nod as Kakashi disappeared from the room.

Tsume decided to change the topic in another direction. "Hokage-sama, I wanted to talk to you about allowing me to adopt Naruto." She said to which the hokage's face darkened and he set down his pipe.

"I'm afraid you can not adopt him, you're not the only one who has tried. I have no control over if he gets adopted or not because he is a civilian. Being as this is a matter that is up to the civilian council, he will never be adopted." Hiruzen said looking down in shame at his desk.

Tsume was shocked at this. She thought it would be a lot easier than this. She planned on having to sign a bunch of papers and then being able to make the blonde an official member of the Inuzuka clan.

Tsume then remembered Naruto's words of last night when he said he would never be able to have a family, it was then that she started to cry. "He said last night that he would never be able to have a family because he is a demon." She said which the old hokage opened his eyes to with shock. "I was hoping to surprise him and make him happy."

The old man couldn't look her in the eye as he knew it was his fault for giving the council too much power in his old age. "I-I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about it now." He said with a tear of his own going down his face. "I myself have tried to adopt Naruto several times, just for it to be turned down by the council."

Tsume nodded and got up to leave. "How much longer is he allowed to stay at my house?" She asked the old man.

"He has to be gone by nightfall, in his new apartment. Bring him here around 8 tonight and I will show him his apartment." He said looking out the window very depressed. Tsume wanted to say something about forcing the blonde to live on his own, but when she saw the look of defeat and displeasure on her hokage's face then she knew there was nothing left to do.

* * *

*At The Inuzuka Estate*

Tsume walked back to her house to hear Naruto and Kiba talking. "Hey Naruto, do you think my mom would adopt you since you're an orphan? Then we could be brothers!" Kiba asked the blonde excitedly. Naruto thought for a few minutes.

"That would be awesome Kiba, but I doubt she will want to adopt me." Naruto said thinking about it more.

"Why wouldn't she want to adopt you?" Kiba asked with a frown. "I bet she loves you just as much as me and Hana!" He added in because he really wanted a brother.

"Well, if anybody wanted me or loved me, don't you think I would have been adopted before?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba is four, even then you could tell that he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the holster. He didn't get some things or didn't know what exactly to say at the right time, but you can't blame him really he is just a four year old. "Well I guess that's true." Kiba said agreeing with Naruto logic. "I guess we'll just have to wait and ask mom when she gets here."

Tsume was now freaking out as what to do. She wanted to adopt Naruto and couldn't, and then Kiba had to open his mouth and say that whether or not she adopts him determines if anybody loves him. Tsume took a deep breath and walked into the room preparing herself for the oncoming questions.

Kiba saw his mother walk in the room and decided to settle the matter now. "Mom are you going to adopt Naruto?" Kiba asked with excitement thinking he would get to prove Naruto wrong.

Tsume sighed and looked at Kiba's eager face and then at Naruto's face filled with hope. It wasn't fair that she had to be the one to break the blonde's heart. "I'm sorry Kiba but no. I'm not allowed to. He has to move into his new apartment tonight." She said as she watched the light in Naruto's eyes instantly die out. She expected to deal with a crying blonde, but what she got was much worse. Naruto didn't say a word, he didn't cry he didn't look at her. He simply sealed himself back into the safety of his shell.

"Oh... sorry Naruto..." Kiba said guiltily as he slowly walked out of the room depressed at the thought that Naruto wouldn't be getting a family.

Tsume watched Kiba leave the room and then tried to fix whatever she could with Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I'm just not allowed to adopt you, I wish I could but I can't." She said as a tear went down her face.

Naruto looked at the woman and his heart clenched to see the her so upset. He walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and simply wiped the tear from her eye. "It's okay Tsume-chan, I understand." The woman blushed at then and then was surprised at herself, she knew he would be able to get any woman when he was older. "Besides, I don't want a mother." He finished and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you want a mother Naruto?" She asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave his honest answer. "If you were my mother then you would abandon me just like my real mother, and I don't want to lose you." The blonde said to her which made her open her eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto, I'm sure your mother didn't just abandon you." Tsume said with another tear going down her cheek. She was usually a strong willed woman who would never shed a tear, but seeing this blonde's life, he manage to slip through her wall. "I'm sure she loved you very much. But if you don't need a mother then I will be here for you in any other way I can."

Naruto wiped off the next tear rolling down her cheek. "If she had loved me, if she hadn't abandoned me, then she would still be here or somebody would at least know who she was or what happened to her." Naruto said to the woman which Tsume knew she had nothing she could retort that with. "But I thank you Tsume-chan, you showed me what it was like to have a family even if it was just for a little while." The blonde future hokage said as he walked out of the room to go spend some time with Kiba and Hana before he had to go.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hana were all outside playing, but pretty quietly. Kiba had informed Hana of what had happened and she was pretty upset. She didn't want Naruto to leave as much as Kiba. But they all figured they could have fun with each other for the rest of the day.

They were all sneaking out of the Inuzuka compound to play in the forest. Kiba and Hana had done this many times, but whenever they were caught they got in a lot of trouble. They dodged the patrol around the estate to and made into the surrounding woods.

* * *

*Few Hours Later*

They climbed trees, threw rocks, chased each other through small creeks for a few hours time just having fun. It had just gotten dark and Tsume was out looking for the kids. They were supposed to be back quite a while ago but never returned. She picked up their scents heading to the forest, but she didn't know that some others were already on their way.

Further out in the forest was a mob of civilians and a few ninjas who had heard that the Kyuubi brat had survived their attack and was hiding out near the Inuzuka compound. They decided to take matters into their own hands and save the Inuzukas from the Kyuubi monster.

The mob had picked up the trail of the blonde and were following it closely. The ninja among them were able to tell that there are two other children with the blonde and informed the rest of them of this. Hearing this angered the mob and everybody moved at impressive speeds being that most of them were civilians.

* * *

*With Naruto, Hana, and Kiba*

Hana had just thrown a ball over to Kiba when her nose had picked up a scent. She could tell there were a lot of people heading their way. Seeing the look on her face Naruto walked away from Kiba and over to Hana. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

She looked to him not entirely sure. "I don't know, they're are some people heading this way but something doesn't feel right." She explained to the blonde while still looking around. Now Naruto was frightening thinking that the other night would happen again. He was just about to suggest that they make it back to the compound when a bunch of people surrounded them. "What do you want?" Hana asked while Naruto backed away slowly.

One of the shinobi stepped forward to address the girl. "Step away from that demon, we are here to take care of it." The man said pointing a kunai at Naruto. Hana widened her eyes in shock. Kiba immediately ran forward screaming that he wouldn't allow them to hurt his brother. He was quickly smacked across the cheek and sent into a tree. "Well, if you both are going to help him then we shall treat you the same way we will him." The man said as he started throwing kunai at Hana.

Luckily she had already started at the academy a while ago, and could dodge them with some ease. Naruto, however, was standing directly behind her and took the hit from each one. Hana looked at Naruto guiltily feeling like it was her fault. "Don't worry Hana-chan, I've had worse than this." Naruto said with a smile that made Hana feel saddened.

Suddenly, a ninja appeared behind Hana holding a kunai to her neck and one tying up the unconscious Kiba. The mob started to approach Naruto with their weapons out as Tsume landed right in the clearing. "What the fuck is going on here?" Tsume growled at the crowd.

People started to back away until the man holding Kiba spoke up. "Back away bitch or I will gut your son. We are going to kill the demon and sell the girl to the slave traders and there is nothing you can do about it unless you want your son dead." The man said holding a katana to the unconscious Kiba's stomach. Tsume immediately had fear written across her face which earned the mob victorious grins as they walked toward the blonde.

Naruto looked at the man holding the kunai to Hana's neck and got an idea. "Hey you! Yeah you!" Naruto yelled at the man. The man glared at the demon brat.

"What?" He growled at him.

"You know I remember you." Naruto said to the man.

"Yeah, I was in the last mob. We obviously didn't do a good enough job, but I will get revenge for my wife now!" The man snarled at him.

Naruto smiled at this, it was all going according to plan. "No, that's not where I remember you from." The blonde said confusing the man.

"I remember you from when I ate your wife, hearing her scream your name as I squished her into jelly with my paws." Naruto said with a smile on his face. This made the man drop his weapon as he began to shake in rage. All of the other members of the mob started heading towards Naruto. Seeing that he had to move fast he decided to quickly finish his plan. "I remember eating all of your family members, oh my were they delicious!" He said to the crowd which outraged all of them.

The two men guarding Hana and Kiba dropped them and followed Naruto and the rest of the mob into the forest. Tsume was crying at what Naruto had done. He had lied, and acted like he was the demon just to make sure her family was okay. Tsume quickly made two shadow clones, one to take Kiba and Hana home and the other to notify the hokage of what was happening.

* * *

*With Naruto*

Naruto was running through the forest as fast as he could. His plan had worked, he used the mobs anger at him to get Hana and Kiba free. That was all he really cared about, he couldn't let them get hurt because of him. He kept running along and jumping over a few logs knowing that he would soon be caught. And his thoughts were proven correct when he felt some kunai become embedded in the back of his leg.

He fell down to the ground with a cry of pain as the mob caught up with him. Naruto knew what was coming this time as was already prepared for it. He was soon being beaten and stabbed all over his body. But he didn't scream out once, he didn't want to give them that satisfaction. He merely clenched his mouth shut and closed his eyes to the pain that wracked his entire body.

The civilians were breaking his bones again before the ninjas ordered them away to use their ninjutsu arsenals. Naruto could already feel that a majority of his bones were broken. He heard the ninjas preparing their jutsus and could only hope that Tsume was able to get his Jiji there in time. One of the ninjas used his lightning jutsu to start frying Naruto. He could feel the electrical jolts race through his body.

Naruto resisted the urge to scream out again, much to the ninjas displeasure. As they all prepared the Fire Release: Giant Fireball Jutsu Naruto could only watch them in fear. That was, until he saw a sword appear through the head of the lead ninja. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he saw ANBU Dog step from behind the man. Several other ANBU arrived to the scene along with the Hokage. Seeing that his Jiji was there, Naruto passed out no longer worrying about dying.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Naruto woke up in the hospital to see his Jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a little red book with a man chasing a woman on the front of it. Naruto slowly sat up, still confused as to what the book was. Sarutobi quickly hid his book out of view and moved over closer to Naruto.

"Hey Jiji." Naruto said looking down at the bed.

The old man's eyes softened at this, he was still quite upset at what had happened to the boy. "I'm sorry they did this to you Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and replied, "It doesn't matter anymore, is Kiba and Hana okay?" The Hokage simply looked to the boy and nodded his head to which Naruto slightly smiled at. "And what about Tsume-chan?" The boy asked now realizing that she wasn't in the room like last time.

"She is fine, I sent her home a couple of hours ago to check on Kiba and Hana." Sarutobi replied to the boy which Naruto smiled a bit. "She should be coming back soon to see you." He added to which Naruto's smile dropped immediately. Sarutobi caught this and wasn't sure what's wrong. "Naruto? Is something wrong with that?" He asked.

The blonde looked out the window and stared at the building of the city for a minute before answering. "Kind of, it just means I will have to do something I would rather not." After that was said the blonde rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The Hokage wanted to ask what was wrong but could see Naruto was already hurting enough, so he decided to go back to reading his book and would help the blonde when he was ready.

* * *

*An Hour Later*

Tsume was back at the hospital and had just walked into Naruto's room. The Hokage had already put his book away when he felt her chakra signature in the hallway. Naruto sat up and looked at the woman. "Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" She asked as she sat at the end of his bed.

"I'm doing fine." Naruto said to her before turning to the Hokage. "Hey Jiji, do you think you could give us a minute to talk?" Naruto asked the man which confused both Tsume and the old Sarutobi. He simply nodded and walked out of the room. He stood against the wall outside and transferred chakra to his ears.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tsume asked worried about the blonde.

Naruto saw that she was worried for him, and that made what he was about to do much harder. "I want you to leave." He told her with a serious look on his face.

Tsume just sat there confused at what he was saying. "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I want you to leave me alone." Naruto said to her again. "I want you to leave and never come back. I don't love you, and I don't want you for a mother. I have no need for a mother, and no need for you." He told her glaring at her straight in the eyes.

Tsume's heart had clenched at this. She had only known the blonde for a short while, but he had already stolen a piece of her heart away. Tsume let a single tear go down her cheek. "Naruto you don't mean that." She said to him almost begging.

Naruto turned his head away, he couldn't bear to see her like that. "No Tsume, I am very serious. I do not love you, and never will." He said to her trying to keep his weakening determination strong.

"But Naruto I love you, I can take care of you." She said to him as she let the tears pour down her face. Naruto looked at the woman and let out a glare that made her shiver.

"If you had loved me, you would have saved me from that mob. If you had loved me, you would have adopted me from that horrible orphanage." With each word he said she could feel her heart tighten more. "But most of all, if you loved me, you would have killed me when I begged you to." He said which sent the woman crying out of the room who collapsed into her Hokage in the hallway.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He had heard every word of the blonde and couldn't fathom why he would feel the way he did. He looked down to Tsume, the woman was always strong, the kunoichi of the leaf always took pride in being so strong. But here she was now, broken down and crying. The only other time he had seen her like this was the night Naruto was first attacked.

Hiruzen moved Tsume closer to the wall, and walked into the room to see Naruto sitting there silently crying. This sight further confused the man.

"Naruto, why would you say those things to her?" He asked the boy. Naruto looked at the man with pure rage and hatred which made the Hokage flinch.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT?!" Naruto screamed at the man. The old man walked over to Naruto and hugged him. Tsume, still out in the hall crying, applied chakra to her ears without noticing after she heard Naruto yell. She was interested in what he had to say, but she was still too upset over what he had said earlier.

"Naruto, explain it to me." The old Hokage said gently, slowly calming the boy back down. Naruto looked to the man and nodded.

"I said those things to her, so she would never want to be around me again." Naruto said looking down at his feet in disgust.

"But why, Naruto?" The old man pressed.

"

Because her, Kiba, and Hana almost got hurt because of me. I love them all too much to see them get hurt because of me. As long as I am around them, they will be a target by the mobs just like I am." Naruto said looking at the Hokage with a fire burning in his eyes. "I love them too much to let that happen. Kiba is like my brother, and Hana is like my older sister."

"And what about Tsume?" Sarutobi asked knowing that the woman was outside listening.

"I-I thought she could be a mother to me." The man nodded to this thinking the same thing. "But I was wrong." This then shocked Tsume and the old Sarutobi. "I thought she could be a mother to me, but I realized that I don't want, or need a mother. I do love Tsume-chan, but she could never be a mother to me."

"Why Naruto? You know she would love you." He told him.

"I know, but my mother gave me up and left. I was abandoned, I survived without a mother, and for me to do that I had to feel hatred towards her. What kind of mother leaves her child?" Naruto asked the man with hatred in his eyes. The old man could only look at Naruto, he couldn't tell him the truth about his parents, not yet. "I wouldn't want to project those feeling on to Tsume-chan and end up hurting her." Naruto finished looking down at the bed.

Hiruzen sat there thinking, he didn't have much left he could say. "Naruto, I have no idea how you became so mature and intelligent. Usually it is a gift, but I can see it has robbed you of your childhood."

Naruto simply nodded to this. "Yes, and I was forced to mature and become smart. I had nobody to talk to, all I ever had was to think about things. When you're only ever thinking, you tend to get smarter." He explained to his Jiji whose face darkened at the thought of how lonely Naruto has been these past four years.

'A four year old child shouldn't be thinking like this. They should start having more intelligent thoughts, but not to this degree.' The old man thought to himself. "Naruto, I need to go get some things ready for you apartment and then I will come pick you up later." Naruto nodded to this and watched the old man leave.

* * *

*The Hallway*

Hiruzen stepped out of the hall to see and shocked Tsume. "Tsume, are you alright?"

Tsume looked up to her Hokage as she kept crying. "He said all of those things out of love towards me and to protect my family?" She asked the Hokage still unbelieving.

"Yes, it seems that the blonde loves you very much. Just not in the mother sense." He explained to her.

Tsume wasn't as saddened by this as she thought she would be. "Then what should I do? I love him, but now I'm not sure what exactly I feel for him." After what had happend the day before, the way he talked to her and wiped the tear from her eye. She knew she loved the blonde, she just wasn't sure how yet. Of course she thought she was horrible for thinking that way about him, but she knew that someday he would become an amazing man.

The old Hokage looked down at the woman, he wasn't entirely sure how to handle this situation. "Be there in whatever way you can, if you can't love him as a mother then love him another way." He explained to her. Tsume brighten to this and started thinking of how she could help Naruto. "Just give him a bit of time, he will let you back in." The old man said walking off.

Tsume sat there pondering what her feeling for Naruto really were. She knew that he wouldn't really need a mother, and she knew that she didn't feel the same way about him that she did Kiba or Hana. She was now confused about this, and didn't now how much this would actually affect her in the future.

* * *

*End Flashback*

Naruto and Mei opened their eyes and stared at each other before Mei broke down crying. She had only seen a few days out of Naruto's life and her heart was already breaking for the blonde. Naruto felt bad seeing her cry, he hadn't even shown her the worst things or that every time he woke up in the hospital he would always see Tsume there taking care of him. Naruto knew for a fact he loved that woman, he just wasn't sure how.

Mei grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a tight hug and cried her eyes out into his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be alright Mei-chan." Mei just seemed to cry harder into him.

'How does he remain so strong after all that? And why am I the one crying, when I should be taking care of him?' Mei asked herself and looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said as she continued to cry for her blonde fiance.

"Mei-chan, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is okay, just go to sleep." Naruto said as he eased himself and the girl backwards on the bed laying down comfortably. Mei looked at Naruto and was truly happy she was marrying him. She could tell that he was strong, and that he would always take care of her, and whatever children they have.

Mei slightly blushed at the thought of them having children and leaned up and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto was shocked by this, but he quickly returned the kiss. He loved the flavor of mango that he could taste from her lips. He was sort of sad when they broke this kiss, but he loved the adorable look on her face as she fell asleep resting her head on his chest.

* * *

***END OF CHAPTER 8***

**Whew! That was a long one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Obviously this chapter was made to introduce Zabuza and Kisame, but equally important it started introducing his relationship to Tsume, one of his future wives. I know that was quite a long flashback, but I think it introduced Tsume quite well, and it built on Naruto and Mei's relationship.**

**Please Review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Don't forget to send in your own personalized ninja for the Kiri Civil War!**

**Harem Members: (Never Changing It)**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Anko**

**Mei**

**Kurenai**

**Yugito**

**Yugao**

**Mikoto**

**Tsume**

**Ayame**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Samui**

**Tayuya**


End file.
